La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue
by La Fourmii
Summary: Je m'appelle Antigone, Antigone Rogue. Mon père était un grand sorcier et lors de ses expériences magiques, il a réussi à mettre au point une potion permettant de donner naissance à un enfant. Et c'est ainsi que je suis née dans un chaudron tourbillonnant
1. Lily Antigone Rogue

**La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue**

**Chapitre 1**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les cachots sombres et froids de Poudlard et il ne faisait que repenser à ce jour-là. Ce jour, après la bataille de Poudlard, quand il avait fait une découverte surprenante qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à cacher...

_« Harry descendait du bureau directorial quand il sentit une petite main lui tirer le bras. Il s'arrêta et Ron derrière lui, n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et le percuta de plein fouet. Harry ne broncha pas, trop occupé à regarder le petit elfe de maison qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose. _  
_-Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il pour l'encourager à parler. _  
_La petite créature se recroquevilla sur elle-même et lança dans un couinement : _  
_-Venez ! Il faut venir ! Harry Potter doit venir. Le Maître l'a dit. Harry Potter doit venir voir. _  
_-Venir ? Le Maître ? Attends ! _  
_L'elfe était déjà parti et Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, ne pu que le suivre rapidement. L'elfe courait, ses oreilles battant contre sa tête, et les menant vers les cachots. Et soudain, il s'arrêta devant une porte en murmurant : _  
_-Ici, elle est ici. Mais chut ! Ne la réveillez pas. Le Maître n'aurait pas été content. Il voulait que Harry Potter voit et Harry Potter va voir. Minkyl est un bon elfe. Le Maître aurait été content... Entrez, entrez Harry Potter ! _  
_Et de sa petite main, il poussa le battant de la porte et Harry entra, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Et il ne fut pas dessus. _  
_La porte ouvrait sur une chambre sombre et laissait à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Mais, au fond de la pièce, dans un petit lit, un bébé dormait à point fermé. Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise et s'approcha de l'enfant. Harry s'avança à son tour doucement et il aperçut alors la lettre que le bébé serrait dans sa petite main. Elle était adressée à son nom. _  
_-Cette lettre est pour vous, Monsieur. Mon Maître l'a écrite pour vous. Il veut que Harry Potter lise la lettre. Il faut lire la lettre, Monsieur, expliqua rapidement l'elfe. _  
_Harry prit la lettre et lut : _

Pour Potter,

J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi moi Severus Rogue, celui que l'on appelait aussi autrefois le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, à créer une potion capable de donner vie à un enfant. A mon enfant... Le temps aura été long mais on ne compte pas quand on aime. Je vais faire naître, de ma chair et de mon sang (oui, je me suis bel et bien inspiré de ce proverbe), une fille à l'intérieur de mon chaudron. Mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapproche de moi, et bientôt il me tuera. C'est certain : pour lui, je suis le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

C'est donc vers vous, Harry Potter, fils de Lily, que je me tourne. Malgré tout ce que je peux penser et ressentir envers vous, je sais que votre cœur est grand. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens, en ce moment, seul... désespérément seul.

C'est donc à vous que je remets ma fille Lily Antigone Rogue et espère profondément ne pas m'être trompé sur la personne à qui la confier.

Severus Rogue

_Harry ferma les yeux et expira lentement. A ses côtés Hermione pleurait pendant que Ron essayait vaguement de la réconforter en entourant ses épaules de son bras. _  
_-C'est d'accord, professeur Rogue. Antigone Lily Rogue restera avec moi. _  
_-Harry... c'est Lily Antigone Rogue. _  
_-Je sais. Mais elle s'appellera Antigone Lily Rogue. Comme ça, on aura l'impression qu'elle porte en deuxième prénom, le nom de celle qui aurait pu être sa mère. _  
_Et Hermione fondit à nouveau en larmes. »_

Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'avait pas réussi à cacher Antigone au Ministère de la Magie et même si celui-ci avait changé depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, il lui était impossible de ne pas divulguer à la population magique un secret comme celui-ci. Ainsi, Antigone, la fille de Severus Rogue, faisait la une de tous les journaux depuis une semaine et il était très dur pour Harry de la cacher. Et pour couronner le tout, même après les déclarations de Harry sur l'innocence de Rogue, beaucoup le prenait encore pour un traître et Antigone était vue comme la fille du traître.  
La sonnette retentit et Harry traversa la maison pour aller ouvrir. Mais à peine la porte était ouverte qu'il la referma aussitôt. Le Ministère de la Magie !  
-Antigone...  
Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fixa sur lui ses grands yeux noirs étonnés et il transplana au Terrier. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la petite maison qu'il se décontracta enfin.  
-On est en sécurité maintenant...murmura-t-il au bébé dans ses bras.  
Ron entra dans la pièce.  
-Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
-Le Ministère.  
-Ah...  
-Tiens, prends-la. Je dois retourner là-bas.  
-Quoi ? Non, non, non, non, c'est à toi que Rogue la confiée, c'est toi qui la garde.  
-Teddy est là ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors laisse les ensembles et tout ira bien. Je reviendrais quand je me serais débarrassé des gens du Ministère. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps si Antigone n'y est pas.  
-D'accord...  
Et il transplana. Ron soupira.  
-Ce n'est pas simple de te protéger toi. Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi Rogue a-t-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il confié à Harry ? Il comptait sûrement sur sa tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Et le pire c'est que ça a marché ! Maintenant, on est obligé de te protéger.  
Il la déposa à côté d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui devinrent immédiatement rouges, puis verts.  
-J'espère seulement que tu ne lui ressembleras pas... à ton père.


	2. 6 ans plus tard

La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue

**La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue**

**Chapitre 2**

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever, Antigone avait eu la surprise de voir sa photo à la Une de La Gazette du Sorcier. Elle prit immédiatement le journal posé sur la table et commença à déchiffrer le titre avec difficulté :

-« La...fi...lle...du...trai...tre, la fille du traitre...Se...ve...rus...Ro...gue, Severus Rogue ! On parle de Papa ! La fille du traître Seve... »

-Antigone pose ce journal, ce n'est pas pour toi ! gronda gentiment la voix de Harry.

Elle replaça à contrecoeur le parchemin sur la table et entama son bol de céréales en silence. Un silence qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.  
Harry soupira. Qu'il était dur de protéger cette enfant du monde extérieur ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il était le seul à véritablement vouloir le faire. Ron détestait trop le père de la petite pour réussir à lui porter la moindre affection, Hermione avait bien d'autres choses à faire au Ministère de la Magie, et Ginny pensait qu'elle avait pris la place, avant même qu'il soit né, de l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Il ne restait plus que lui et sa volonté pour la protéger de tous...mais ce n'était pas suffisant...

-Bon, dépêche toi, maintenant. Je te dépose chez Andromeda avant d'aller travailler, dit-il doucement.

-Oui, papa.

Chez Andromeda Tonks.

-Teddy ?

-Antigone, je croyais t'avoir déjà demandé de ne pas me déranger lorsque j'étais concentré ! récita de sa voix de grand le petit Lupin, qui avait appris sa phrase par cœur depuis le temps qu'il la répétait à Antigone et à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Teddy ? reprit néanmoins la fillette, après avoir froncé les sourcils.

-J'ai dit pas maintenant !

-Teddy ! s'écria-t-elle sévèrement. Tu manges une glace ! Y'a pas besoin de se concentrer pour manger une glace !

-Ah oui ? C'est vrai, tiens ? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte, rigola-t-il d'une petite voix. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ça veut dire quoi traître ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Bah, c'est facile ! C'est un méchant ! Comme dans les histoires qu'elle nous raconte grand-mère.

-Pas tout à fait, petit chenapan ! s'exclama la grand-mère depuis le seuil de la porte.

-C'est quoi alors ? demanda Antigone, plus intéressée par la réponse à sa question que par le fait que Teddy venait de se tromper.

-Eh bien, c'est un homme qui a laissé tomber ses amis et en qui ils n'ont plus confiance, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Mais si tu penses à ton père, ajouta-t-elle en devinant les pensées d'Antigone, sache qu'il n'est pas un traître et qu'il a fini sa vie en héros.

-Ah...

Le visage d'Antigone n'était que triste beauté, ainsi que tout le reste de sa personne. Elle avait pris de son père, toute sa beauté, et elle état ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être : beau. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, loin d'être gras, lui tombaient droit sur ses fines épaules mais ne reflétaient pas la lumière du soleil comme la plupart des cheveux des petites filles de son age. Elle possédait une peau très pâle, semblable à la couleur de lait caillé et sa maigre silhouette lui donnait un air chétif et maladif. Et ses yeux, ses yeux noirs de nuit d'une incroyable beauté, hérités de son père, n'exprimaient qu'une infinie tristesse. Une tristesse que son père, Severus Rogue, n'avait jamais voulu montrer à personne.  
Andromeda soupira. Serait-elle un jour capable d'être heureuse comme une petite fille normale ? Elle en doutait, mais elle espérait vainement que cela ne ruinerait pas son enfance ? La vie d'Antigone Rogue était déjà triste avant d'avoir commencé, elle voulait juste qu'elle continue bien et pas en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans la tristesse. C'était mal parti...

-Eh Antigone ! reprit Teddy avec son insouciance de petit garçon. Ta maman, elle a grossi, non ?

-Non, elle attend un bébé, répondit-elle de son habituelle voix morne.

-Whaou ! Alors ça veut dire que tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. C'est génial ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Mais enfin, puisque t'es là, c'est un peu pareil !

Teddy fixa ses yeux bleus pétillants sur Antigone avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle affichait sa tristesse habituelle. Les deux orphelins avaient beau ne pas avoir connu leurs parents tous les deux, ils étaient totalement différents. L'un était joyeux, drôle et toujours de bonne humeur, alors que l'autre sortait avec peine d'une solitude sans nom. Mais aussi différents qu'ils puissent être, toujours ensembles, ils étaient comparés à un frère et une sœur, complices de tout.

-Oui... c'est un peu pareil.

Un pâle sourire éclaira rapidement son visage et Ted, qui fut le seul à le voir, sourit encore plus. Et sur le grand fauteuil, la grand-mère ferma les yeux, heureuse de les voir enfin sourire tous les deux.

Il était presque 20h30 quand Antigone commença à s'inquiéter du retard de sa mère. Ginny avait des horaires assez changeants, mais elle prévenait toujours lorsqu'elle devait finir tard. Or, aucun hibou n'avait pointé le bout de son bec dans la petite maison d'Andromeda Tonks.

-Eh ! Ta mère n'est toujours pas là ? C'est super ! On va pouvoir jouer encore plus longtemps aujourd'hui !

-Ce n'est pas normal...

La fillette avait beau savoir que Ginny lui en voulait de prendre de la place, elle ne la pensait pas capable de l'abandonner à son sort. Et puis de toute façon, Harry, lui, serait toujours là pour elle. Il le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais malgré tout, ses traits se figèrent davantage et ses yeux se voilèrent, comme si elle partait à une époque lointaine, qu'elle était la seule à voir, la seule à connaître.

-Tu peux me tenir ça ! lança Teddy en lui posant dans les bras un grand tissu multicolore.

Elle ne réagi pas, et lui ne la vit pas. Il continua à jouer dans son coin. De loin, Antigone percevait vaguement le son de sa voix, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait abandonnée, elle replongeait dans la solitude. Mais, en était-elle sortie un jour ?

-Oh ! Arthur, tu m'as fait peur ! Que veux-tu si tard ?

Les paroles d'Andromeda lui échappèrent. Elle était complètement détachée de la réalité. Comment un simple retard de sa mère pouvait susciter en elle un choc aussi profond ? La réponse était pourtant claire : rejetée de tous dès sa naissance, elle avait peur. Peur de voir partir les seuls qui lui accordaient un peu d'intérêt.

-C'est bien chez toi qu'est Antigone ?

Elle entendit son nom, sans plus.

-Oui. Mais enfin Arthur que veux-tu ?

-Ginny est à Sainte Mangouste avec Harry : le bébé va naître. Il va bientôt arriver et je te contacterai à nouveau lorsqu'il sera né ! Je suis tout excité ! Harry avait peur pour Antigone, il te demande de la garder jusqu'à son retour. Annonce lui la bonne nouvelle ! Elle sera sûrement très contente, même si elle n'arrivera pas à le montrer. Je retourne voir s'il y a du nouveau, à tout à l'heure !

Peu à peu, Antigone avait émergée de son monde silencieux. On ne l'avait pas abandonnée ! Le bébé allait naître et elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle regarda la grand-mère se reculer de la cheminée le visage émerveillé.

-Tu as entendu ? Tu vas être grande sœur !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai au sens biologique mais dans les faits, elle serait comme sa grande sœur.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Teddy, qui n'avait rein remarqué et avait continué à parler comme si de rien n'était.

-... dans la maison, et demain dans le jardin. Tu viendras avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera super, on va bien s'amuser ! Et puis, tu pourras toujours...

-Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi triste en cette occasion. Ginny est à Sainte Mangouste.

-Whaou ! Ce sera trop bien ! On sera trois maintenant pour jouer. Il suffira de ne pas...

Antigone n'entendit pas la suite. En fait, elle ne l'écouta pas, bien trop captivée par une quiétude nouvelle qui régnait, sûrement temporairement, en elle.

L'après-midi suivante, Harry vint chercher Antigone, plus heureux que jamais, pour l'emmener voir James Sirius Potter, son premier fils. Dans les couloirs qui menait à la chambre de Ginny, il prit soin d'expliquer à la fillette le choix du prénom, car il accordait une grande importance aux prénoms.

-Mon père s'appelait James. J'ai déjà du te le dire. Si parmi tous les récits que tu m'as forcé à te raconter, je n'ai pas mentionné James une fois, je veux bien m'être ma main au feu.

-Non ! murmura-t-elle horrifiée par cette idée. Je l'ai déjà entendu.

-C'est une expression, Antigone, reprit-il.

-Ah.

-Enfin, bon peu importe. Ensuite, Sirius pour mon parrain, et aussi le meilleur ami de mon père. Ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre : j'ai collé leurs prénoms sur mon fils pour le reste de sa vie.

Il rigola doucement, puis poussa la porte d'une chambre.

Ginny interdit d'abord à Antigone de trop s'approcher du berceau. Mais un élan de gentillesse la poussa à prendre le petit dans ses bras pour le montrer à la fillette. Doucement, hésitante, elle passa une main blanche et délicate sur ses petits cheveux déjà noirs et en bataille. Puis, sa mère l'avait reposé, et elle l'avait regardé dormir. Longtemps. Pensive.  
Elle aurait tant aimé avoir vécu ça elle aussi. Allongée dans un berceau, des parents bienveillants autour d'elle et un grand frère qui poserait sa main d'enfant sur sa tête de bébé. Elle n'y avait pas eu droit. Il n'y avait eu que les yeux de son père. Noir. Il n'y avait eu que du noir. Il n'y avait toujours que du noir dans l'esprit d'Antigone.

-James Sirius Potter... tu as bien de la chance, avait-elle murmuré.

Elle fut la seule à s'entendre.


	3. La chaudron

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Le chaudron**

Noël. Etait-ce bien Noël qui arrivait déjà ? Tout était passé si vite depuis la naissance de James. Tout le monde avait été occupé. Même Antigone. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait passé toutes ses journées à l'école et tous ces week-ends chez Andromeda, avec Teddy. Et avec ce petit monstre, pas de place pour l'ennui. Il avait un cerveau débordant d'idées de jeux et il tenait absolument à tous les tester avec elle.

Etrangement, la situation s'était améliorée pour Antigone. La fillette avait retrouvé, trouvé serait plus juste, un sourire en compagnie du petit Lupin et la naissance de James avait allégé le cœur de tout le monde, tant et si bien que même Ginny se montrait moins désagréable avec elle. Et c'était une grande amélioration.

Le Terrier, qui avait été désigné d'office comme étant la maison dans laquelle la grande famille passerait Noël, était en effervescence. Mrs Weasley en particulier courait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison pour retrouver une pile d'assiette supplémentaire ou une dernière lettre d'invitation non envoyée. Elle était tellement débordée que même Antigone, la veille de Noël, fut mise à contribution. Elle passa tout un après-midi à rédiger de sa fine et tremblotante écriture d'enfant, les noms de toute la famille sur des bouts de carton qu'elle décora et plaça à côté des assiettes selon le plan de Mrs Weasley.

-Tu t'es bien amusée, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Harry le soir en la ramenant à la maison.

Elle ne répondit pas, pas certaine de savoir si elle s'était vraiment amusée.

-Occupée. Je me suis occupée, répondit-elle doucement.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre pour éviter toutes explication sur ses relations avec Mrs Weasley qui, sans être conflictuelles, n'étaient pas des plus tendres.

Allongée sur son lit, la fillette pensa soudain à son existence. Elle était bien âgée de six ans et demi mais elle n'en était pas moins très intelligente et ses réflexions étaient parfois bien plus développées que celles de certains adultes.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance. Elle était née dans un chaudron et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas de mère biologique. Génétiquement (mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'employait pas, mais qu'elle pensait sûrement très fort), elle n'avait pas de mère et était uniquement la fille de son père, Severus Rogue. Mais voilà, elle n'avait déjà qu'un seul parent, et ce seul homme était mort peu après sa « naissance » et surnommé le traître. Elle avait donc hérité du magnifique surnom de la fille du traître.

En mourrant, Severus avait laissé à Harry Potter, une lettre lui indiquant qu'il lui laissé la charge de sa fille car il comprenez mieux que quiconque son geste. Elle, Antigone, ne le comprenait pas. Pas encore. Elle était trop petite, lui avait-on dit…

Tout cela l'amena à penser au but de sa vie. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant ? Elle devait rétablir l'honneur de son père ! Non ! Son honneur. Elle devait se redresser et faire face à sa vie malmenée par des rumeurs sur son père avant même qu'elle ait pu le connaître. Oui, elle allait se relever, la tête haute, enlever cette triste expression de son visage et s'affirmait elle-même. Y arriverait-elle seulement ? Elle, qui n'était même pas capable de sourire à Teddy, son meilleure ami, son frère, parviendrait-elle à faire face à tous ces sorciers qui lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait ?

Puis, brusquement, sa réflexion s'arrêta sur ce point-là et dériva sur un autre point important de sa vie : son père, Severus Rogue. Ses deux grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient… tendrement ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne se rappelait que des yeux de son père et chaque jour en effaçait encore un peu la trace. Elle voulait le revoir. Elle avait vu des photos, elle voulait le revoir. Le but de sa vie se dessina alors clairement dans son esprit. Voir, connaître et comprendre son père. Trois choses impossibles sauf pour un grand sorcier… Elle deviendrait une grande sorcière et elle trouverait le moyen de retrouver son père.

Désormais elle avait un but, elle le suivrait.

Le jour de Noël.

Antigone avait été chargée, par Mrs Weasley, d'accueillir les invités et de les faire asseoir là où elle avait placé les petits cartons. Harry avait approuvé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et elle n'avait donc pas pu y échapper. Elle s'était collée devant la porte en tentant pendant les dix minutes qui lui restaient avant l'arrivée des premiers membres de la famille, d'enlever cette triste et habituelle expression de son visage. Tâche ardue. Elle était à peu près certaine d'avoir un visage impassible lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit.

George et Angelina se tenaient sur le seuil. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle aimait bien George. Il avait le don de la faire rire alors que personne n'y arrivait. Lui aussi l'aimait bien. Elle était bon public et accepter de tester ses nouveaux produits mais il était difficile de la déridait et il devait développer son imagination. De nouveaux produits encore plus percutants (dans les deux sens du terme) étaient ainsi créés.

-Bonjour petite, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crois… je crois que je vais bien…

Il éclata de rire devant cette drôle de réponse comme toutes celles qu'il aimait entendre de sa part et la suivit dans la salle à manger. Angelina, sa femme, portait le petit Fred Jr. à peine âgé d'un an, dans ses bras. La fillette les conduisit devant leur place et d'une voix atone annonça :

-Vous êtes ici.

Elle vit défiler ainsi toute la famille Weasley. Après George et Angelina, ce fut le tour de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière, toujours très attentionnée envers Antigone, déposa un baiser sur sa joue de neige et la remercia vivement lorsqu'elle les plaça. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui resta silencieux jusqu'à marmonner un vague : « elle ressemble trop à son père » qu'elle entendit sans le vouloir.

Ensuite, elle plaça Andromeda et Teddy qui, surexcité, insista d'abord pour rester avec elle accueillir tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère se fâche et il se calma.

Bill et Fleur furent la famille la plus nombreuse qui arriva. Fleur tenait Dominique par la main pour l'aider à avancer et Bill poussa Victoire à l'intérieur. La fillette était très timide mais elle faisait partie du trio des inséparables. Teddy, Antigone, Victoire. Mrs Weasley les avait d'ailleurs placés tous les trois à côté sur son plan de table. Le plan respecté, ils mangèrent à côté.

Charlie, lui, arriva seul, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant. Il annonça à Antigone que Percy et sa famille arriverait en retard. Elle fut chargée de transmettre le message à Molly qui faillit perdre son calme. Ron parvint à la raisonner et la cuisine resta intacte.

Ils étaient tous assis depuis longtemps quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Antigone, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, alla ouvrir.

-Désolé, désolé, désolé, s'excusa précipitamment Percy en ajustant ses lunettes. J'ai eu beaucoup de souci au ministère, notamment pour ta protection. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt. Maman ne m'en veut pas trop.

-Elle n'a rien casser, murmura-t-elle sans relever qu'il l'avait mentionnée dans ses excuses.

Il soupira et, entraînant sa femme Audrey et sa fille Molly à l'intérieur, il entra et s'installa aux places indiquées par Antigone.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, annonça Arthur Weasley en se levant, nous allons pouvoir déguster ce merveilleux repas et célébrer Noël, ensemble.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et clamèrent ;

-Joyeux Noël !

Le repas commença.

Teddy, très à l'aise, fit la conversation à ses deux meilleures amies pendant tout le repas. L'une était trop timide pour parler et l'autre trop triste pour intervenir mais toutes les deux écoutèrent attentivement.

Le repas se termina sur les projets de métiers du garçon et quand il leur retourna sa propre question, elles répondirent d'une traîte.

-J'aimerais devenir chanteuse et belle comme ma maman, déclama Victoire.

-Je serais professeur à Poudlard, affirma Antigone.

La conversation fut close. Le dîner se termina. Ils se couchèrent, s'endormirent de suite.

-DES CADEAUX !!

Il était sept heures du matin, le 25 décembre, au Terrier. Antigone émergeait difficilement de son sommeil pendant que Teddy Lupin, bien réveillé, lui, sautait dans tous les sens en criant. Cris qui l'avaient réveillée.

-Debout Antigone ! C'est Noël, y'a plein de cadeaux !

Lentement, elle sortit de sa couverture. A ses yeux, pleins de cadeaux étaient un peu exagéré. Ils n'avaient que deux paquets colorés chacun au pied de leur lit. Un gros et un plus petit. Un de la famille au grand complet qui offrait chaque année un cadeau commun aux orphelins et un d'Andromeda, la grand-mère, qui n'en offrait qu'aux orphelins. Mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Le Père Noël existait toujours à ses yeux.

-Allez ! Viens ouvrir ton cadeau.

-Oui.

Elle s'assit et déballa le plus petit en même temps que Teddy. Deux livres tombèrent sur le sol.

-Les…co…contes…déchiffra lentement Teddy avant d'être coupé par Antigone, plus habile que lui en lecture.

-Les contes de Beedle le Barde.

-Chouette ! Grand-mère aura de la lecture comme ça ! Bon, maintenant on ouvre l'autre, d'accord ?

-Oui.

En même temps, ils déchirèrent le papier et le jetèrent plus loin avant d'admirer leur précieux cadeau.

-Whaou ! Un déguisement de sorcier ! Regarde ça ! Baguette, cape, chapeau, hibou, balai ! Tout ce qu'il faut pour mes jeux ! Maintenant, je n'aurais plus à faire semblant ! J'aurais tous les accessoires. C'est trop bien ! On va…

Mais Antigone ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était plongée dans la contemplation d'un magnifique chaudron en étain et de tout un assortiment à potions, accompagnés d'un livre de potions pour enfants, non dangereuses mais efficaces.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as eu toi ?

-Un chaudron.

-Ah… c'est pas ton père qui en avait un ?

-Si. Il était maître des potions.

Information extraite des récits de Harry sur Severus.

-Ben c'est bien. Tu seras comme ton père, un peu.

-Chut ! lança soudain une voix en colère et ensommeillée de sous un tas de couvertures.

-Pardon, Victoire ! On descend, s'excusa Ted avant d'arracher Antigone à sa contemplation et de l'entraîner en bas.

La fillette ne le sentit même pas. Elle avait trouvé ! Elle deviendrait un maître des Potions comme son père et ce serait une potion. Une potion qui lui permettrait de voir, connaître et comprendre Severus Rogue.


	4. 1, 2, 3 sourire !

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

_* Désolé, désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du mettre autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, je suis désolé. Au moins il est plus long que le précédent._

_* Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour poster le suivant. SI vous avez des idées à ajouter dans l'histoire n'hésitez ^^_

_* Bonne lecture._

**La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue**

**Chapitre 4**

Ted Lupin râlait. Le 26 décembre, le lendemain de Noël, le petit garçon trouvait encore une raison pour râler. Elle était certes pour une fois à peu près valables, mais certaines personnes, comme les deux fillettes qui étaient à côtés de lui, commençaient sérieusement à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas l'étrangler pour le faire taire. Elles étaient néanmoins bien trop jeunes pour le faire et y penser réellement, mais l'idée de l'enfermer dans le placard à balais les avait vraiment tenter.

-Je sais bien que tout le monde doit ranger le Terrier après Noël. Mais ils sont tous partis. Ça veut dire que c'est pas tout le monde qui range la maison, mais que nous ! En plus, en partant, ils nous demandent de tout faire. Tout ! Je veux bien un peu pour être gentil, mais faut pas exagérer. Je veux aller jouer au super sorcier moi, avec mon tout nouveau déguisement que j'ai eu pour Noël.

Son flot de protestations s'arrêta soudainement et ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la table où il avait soigneusement plié son cadeau de Noël. Immédiatement, ses prunelles virèrent au turquoise et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un léger soupir.

-Teddy, appela Victoire. C'est pas la peine de râler comme ça. On a finit.

Le garçon tourna la tête dans toutes les directions et n'apercevant qu'une maison plutôt propre et bien rangée, sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer.

-Bon, je vois que vous avez bien travaillez les enfants, dit Molly Weasley en entrant dans la pièce. Je vais finir, vous pouvez aller jouer.

-Youpi !!!

Ted et Victoire s'élancèrent joyeusement vers la cour tandis qu'Antigone qui était restée silencieuse monté doucement dans les étages.

-Tu ne vas pas jouer dehors ? demanda gentiment Mrs Weasley.

-Je vais chercher mon cadeau de Noël.

-Ah oui, le chaudron. Va plutôt dans le jardin avec, je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses les chambres.

-D'accord.

Trop heureuse d'avoir l'autorisation de se servir de son chaudron, la fillette monta les escaliers en silence comme à son habitude et poussa la porte de la chambre au deuxième étage. La pièce avait été bien nettoyée, et les couvertures, les vêtements et les papiers cadeaux avaient été rangés, laissant désormais apparaître le parquet abîmé.

Dans un coin, Antigone retrouva son chaudron. Elle glissa les ingrédients et le manuel qu'elle avait eu avec et redescendit.

Au premier étage, la porte s'ouvrit et elle dut s'arrêter. Le chaudron était presque aussi grand qu'elle et elle titubait sous son poids. Charlie Weasley, qui sortait alors de la chambre rattrapa le chaudron qui allait tomber.

-Attention, tu pourrais te faire mal dans les escaliers. Je vais le descendre à ta place, d'accord ?

Antigone acquiesça et put ainsi descendre sans encombre.

-Merci.

Une fois arrivé en bas, elle reprit le chaudron et courut jusqu'au jardin. Elle s'assit le dos au mur et posa le chaudron entre ses jambes. Devant elle, Teddy et Victoire se battait dans un faux duel de sorcier pendant qu'elle alignait autour d'elle tous les petits flacons contenant les ingrédients. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle souriait. Et son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle ouvrit le manuel à la première page, et commença sa première potion.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Antigone Rogue souriait vraiment. Devant son chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement, elle se sentait enfin sûre d'elle et heureuse. Il était horrible de dire qu'une potion avait le pouvoir de lui donner ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché, plus rapidement que le petit Teddy, qui essayait en vain depuis bien longtemps.

Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle essayait, et même les mélanges qu'elle tentait de sa propre initiative faisaient apparaître des vapeurs multicolores et des senteurs douces. En ajoutant, un peu de ceci, c'est plutôt violet. Avec celui-là, c'est du jaune. Et celui là, vert. Elle retenait tout ce qu'elle faisait et se servait de cette expérience pour tenter de nouvelle potion. Elle modifiait les potions du petit manuel pour arranger les couleurs et les formes à sa façon.

Teddy et Victoire ne remarquèrent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse apparaître un immense papillon de fumée multicolore qui traversa tout le jardin avant dans s'envoler dans le ciel pour rejoindre les nuages.

-Ouah ! C'est toi qui a fait ça, Antigone ? s'exclama Ted, en s'approchant.

-C'est joli ! Tu peux le refaire ? demanda Victoire.

-Euh… Je crois que je n'ai plus assez d'ingrédients pour la potion…

-Tu as fait ça avec une potion ?! Mais t'es trop forte ! Ma mère me dit toujours que la magie est très dure à maîtriser quand on est petit comme nous et…

-Eh ! protesta le garçon. On est pas petit !

-… et qu'il faut attendre d'être grand pour pouvoir faire comme les grands !

-On est déjà grand !!! riposta Ted.

-Et puis mon papa, il dit toujours que les potions c'est plus compliqué que le reste alors que c'est un grand sorcier !

-Nous aussi on est des grands sorciers !

-Mais arrête de dire des bêtises, Teddy !

-Je ne dis pas des bêtises !

-Si ! D'ailleurs, ma maman elle dit que je devrais t'apprendre un peu les bonnes manières parce que tu n'es pas très poli et…

-Je suis très poli !

-… que personne n'a du te les apprendre.

-Grand-mère me les a déjà apprises !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Antigone se désintéressa alors de leur dispute et reprit ses ingrédients pour tenter une nouvelle potion. Elle examina un moment, les sourcils froncés, les flacons de verre contenant différentes plantes ou insectes, et finit par en choisir quelques uns qu'elle versa dans son chaudron. Au début rien ne se passa, la mixture argentée ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha plus près du liquide et le souffle de sa respiration fit décoller une fine poussière. Avec un nouveau sourire, celui du chercheur qui vient enfin de trouver ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, elle souffla sur sa potion. Le nuage d'argent qui en sortit interrompit les deux autres enfants et envahit l'espace autour d'eux. Quelques instants après, il explosait en minuscules feux d'artifices dorés, illuminant les trois enfants.

-Et toi arrête de nous attaquer avec tes potions de méchants !

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça Victoire. C'est vraiment trop bien ce qu'elle fait, Antigone.

-Non. D'abord, je dis ce que je veux et ensuite, c'est dangereux.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Antigone soupira profondément en les entendant encore se disputer. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord l'un et l'autre et leur fort caractère à tous les deux les forçait à chercher à avoir le dernier mot chaque fois. C'était très énervant à force et la petite brune se demandait si cela finirait un jour. Il y avait peu de chance. A moins qu'elle ne découvre une nouvelle potion pour les faire s'entendre et qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer.

Elle regarda son chaudron et les ingrédients avec envie pendant quelques secondes où il n'y eut plus qu'elle et son nouveau talent, puis se mordit la lèvre pour revenir à la réalité. Elle n'en était pas encore là.

-Je rentre. Vous venez ?

Elle se leva en entendant la dispute qui n'en finissait pas :

-Noooooooon !

-Siiiiiiiiii !

-Non !

-Si si si si !

Elle se posta devant eux et attendit patiemment qu'ils arrêtent de crier. Et tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot et pas bougé depuis bien deux minutes, Teddy se tourna vers elle :

-No… Mais Antigone, pourquoi tu souries ?

Son minuscule sourire se brisa immédiatement. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Pourquoi avait-elle souri au juste ?

-Je… Je sais pas vraiment. Vous… vous me faites rire tous les deux à vous disputez, bredouilla-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire que ses deux amis n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant.

Ils la fixèrent un moment, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, puis, secouant la tête pour reprendre leurs esprits, ils sourirent et l'attirèrent vers la maison tous les deux ensembles.

Pour une fois, Antigone porta véritablement sur ses lèvres un sourire, un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui gagna ses yeux et s'emprunt sur tous les traits de son visage. Elle était heureuse. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait des amis. Ces amis qui la tenaient chacun par un bras et qui ne la laisserait pas tomber comme ça.

Antigone était heureuse.

* * *

-A table, les enfants !

Antigone releva la tête de sa potion, Teddy, soudain affamé, laissa tomber sa fausse baguette de sorcier sur le pied de Victoire, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise plus que de douleur.

-Youpi, j'ai faim !

-Tu viens Antigone ?

La fillette attrapa la main que lui tendait Victoire et se releva pour aller elle aussi manger. Elle serait bien rester un peu plus longtemps à faire des potions mais maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait de vrais amis, elle ne voulait plus les quitter et rester seule.

-Harry installe toi, voyons, ne reste pas debout comme ça, disait Molly au moment où ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Beaucoup d'invités de la veille étaient revenus. Harry était le dernier à arriver du Ministère de la Magie et s'installait à peine à table.

-Alors Antigone, ton cadeau te plaît ?

-Oui Papa.

Ginny à côté de Harry tressaillit très légèrement et personne ne vit rien.

-Et si on pouvait manger maintenant, je meurs de faim ! grogna Ron.

-Oui moi aussi, renchérit Teddy.

-Ils ont raison, confirma Molly. Je vous ai préparé un repas, ce n'est pas pour le laisser tout seul.

Elle apporta le plat sur la table et ils commencèrent à manger, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron et Teddy qui se servirent les premiers.

-Oh Harry, commença Hermione. La Gazette est de nouveau venu me parler de toi. Je n'ai rien vu venir mais au bout de quelques secondes, le sujet avait dévié sur Antigone évidemment. Ils veulent la voir et la rencontrer.

-Certains prétendent que ce serait pour faire avancer les techniques magiques dans la médicine des enfants, ou d'autres idioties comme ça, ajouta Ron.

-Il est évident que ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche, reprit Hermione.

-Non, un peu d'attraction sur leur journal ne leur ferait pas de mal. Avec la photo de la fille de Rogue à qui personne n'a jamais parlé bien sûr il pourrait faire beaucoup plus de vente, gronda Harry.

-J'ai pourtant essayé de leur dire, soupira Ginny. Ils ne veulent rien lâcher.

-On pourrait peut-être…

Teddy se tourna vers Antigone qui avait plongé la tête dans son assiette pour essayer de disparaître.

-Dis, ils parlent de toi les grands ?

-Oui.

-Evidemment qu'ils parlent d'elle, Teddy, s'exclama Victoire. Tu connais combien de fille qui s'appelle Antigone, toi ?

-Arrête de dire toujours l'inverse de moi !

-Je dis pas l'inverse de toi !

-Si !

-Non !

-Arrêtez ça sert à rien de se disputer.

Personne n'entendit la protestation d'Antigone.

-SI !

-Non !

-Si. Au fait, c'est gentil ou méchant ce qu'ils disent ?

-Je sais pas.

-Moi je pense que c'est pas très gentil, parce que sinon ils le diraient à Antigone.

-Ou alors c'est qu'on peut pas comprendre parce que c'est des trucs de grands !

-Je n'aime pas trop être au milieu de la conversation.

-T'inquiète, on va leur dire des choses bien sur toi, pas vrai Teddy ?

-Ah oui.

Il lâcha ses couverts qui firent un grand bruit en tombant. Plusieurs visages se retournèrent brièvement vers lui.

-Vous savez quoi, annonça-t-il, Antigone elle sait faire des potions. Avec son cadeau, elle a fait apparaître des choses. Un immense papillon ! Et même un feu d'artifice ! Elle est vraiment trop forte ! C'est sûr que plus tard, elle sera la plus grande créatrice de potion du monde entier.

-C'est vrai Antigone ? Tu as réussi à faire un potion ? demanda Bill ébahit.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me croit jamais dans cette maison ?!

Quelques adultes sourièrent brièvement, puis se réintéressèrent à Antigone. Pour une fois, elle était littéralement parlant au milieu de la conversation. Elle pensa à nouveau qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, et préférait de loin être oublié. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait peur qu'un jour tout le monde parte et la laisse seule. Ces pensées devinrent alors un peu trop difficiles et contradictoires alors elle se contenta de répondre à Bill.

-Oui. En mélangeant certaines poudres, on peut faire apparaître des formes dans la fumée. C'était écrit dans le livre. Et puis... j'ai aussi essayé d'autres choses, pour voir...

Sa voix avait fini très bas, à peine un murmure. Elle n'avait jamais parlé autant devant tous ces adultes et elle se sentait assez intimidé... Pas assez tout de même regretter ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa potion.

-Je suis sûr qu'on a offert un chaudron à Rogue pour ces 5 ans et c'est ce qui l'a rendu complètement cinglé et Mangemort par la suite, marmona Ron de façon juste assez distincte pour lui même.

Hermione, à sa gauche, lui écrasa violemment le pied et Harry, sa droite, lui donna un violent coup de coude.

-C'est merveilleux qu'une petite fille comme toi soit capable de faire une potion, enchaina Hermione pour couvrir la plainte de Ron. C'était peut-être juste un coup de chance et il te faudra du temps avant de parvenir à créer tes propes potions mais tu sembles bien partie.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux quand même ? demanda Molly. Ils sont petits, et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec la magie à ces ages-là, surtout les potions qui...

-Ne gâche pas leur chance de s'amuser un peu, coupa Arthur Weasley. Laisse-les faire.

-Tu me montreras quand on sera rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? demanda Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oui.

-Mais faites attention quand même, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Molly en recevant juste après plusieurs regards de reproche.

La conversation des grands repartit, oubliant totalement l'affaire de la Gazette et Antigone. La fillette souffla intérieurement après que tous ces yeux inquisiteurs aient cessé de la fixer et au même moment, Victoire se retourna vers Teddy :

-Na, c'est moi qu'avait raison ! C'est dangereux !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, incapable de répondre. Après ce que les grands venaient de dire, il ne pouvait plus dire le contraire. Les grands avaient toujours raison.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à se soucher sur le Terrier et déjà les trois petits se sentaient fatigués par cette journée épuisante. Teddy, d'habitude surexcité, commençait à fermer les yeux devant son assiette et Antigone perdue dans ses pensées tombait peu à peu dans les rêves.

-Ils sont morts de fatigue ! s'exclama Fleur en se précipitant vers sa fille.

-Non... non, non ! bredouilla Teddy. On retse ! Euh... on reste !

-Si, vous allez vous couchez, ordonna Andromeda. Fleur a raison, vous dormez déjà de toute façon, ça changera pas grand chose.

La jeune mère guida les trois monstres dans l'escalier qui montait vers les étages et vers leur chambre provisoire. Elle les laissa au bout de la troisième marche. Victoire profita de l'absence de sa mère qui n'aurait sûrement pas été d'accord pour demander :

-Tu nous apprendras ?

-T'apprendre quoi ?

-Mais non pas toi Teddy ! Antigone. Tu nous apprendras à faire des potions demain ?

-Je croyais que c'était pas bien les potions et que c'était dangereux ! répliqua aussitôt Teddy.

-Oui, mais en fait, j'ai réfléchis et ça peut être bien. Si on on fait attention, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le sourire satisfait de Ted.

-D'accord, répondit Antigone coupant ainsi la réplique du petit Lupin. Mais demain.

Et ils s'écroulèrent sur les matelas posés au sol.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Antigone seule encore éveillée souriait. Dans sa tête, elle revoyait sa journée, passée avec ses deux amis Victoire et Teddy. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à jouer au professeur avec eux. Victoire n'était pas d'accord avec Teddy quand il disait qu'elle était un très bon professeur puisqu'aucun des deux n'avaient réussi à fabriquer une potion identique. Malgré tous ses efforts, Antigone avait échoué. Leur potion n'avait pas été capable de faire apparaître le feux d'artifice de la veille. Mais ils s'étaient quand même bien amusé.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, en revoyant Teddy penchait sur le chaudron. Il avait tout fait comme elle lui avait dit, pourtant lorsqu'elle était revenue, la potion était rouge vif. Elle avait soufflé dessus pour faire apparaître le nuage et celui-ci avait été aussi rouge que la potion. Victoire avait annoncé que soit Ted était très mauvais soit Antigone avait dit n'importe quoi. Mais comme la fillette était sûre que ce n'était aucune des deux solutions, elle avait cherché et avait fini par trouver. Le petit Lupin avait en effet mangé des baies rouges pendant qu'il préparait sa potion et en en faisant tomber dedans, il avait donner de la couleur à sa mixture.

Antigone ferma les yeux, et sourit. Encore une fois. Victoire avait dit que finalement c'était pas très dangereux et que ça pouvait être amusant. Teddy avait ajouté qu'Antigone était très douée.

Elle était heureuse, elle avait trouvé sa passion, son domaine, sa force. Son pouvoir était dans la potion.


	5. Dernières réflexions avant le départ

Titre : La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue

Auteur : La Fourmii

Disclaimer : Hormis Antigone, tout appartient à JKRowling, le grand esprit qui nous a livré l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Pendant cette longue absence, j'ai pu enfin mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais écrire pour la suite de La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue qui à partir de maintenant ne sera plus si triste et prendra une toute autre tournure.

Note de l'auteur (2) : Ce chapitre est le pivot de l'histoire, entre une époque sans événements majeurs et un moment rempli de péripéties.

Note de l'auteur (3) (Promis, j'arrête après ^^ ) : Vous serez plongez dans les pensées d'Antigone et il n'y aura pas vraiment d'actions cette fois-ci, alors désolé s'il est un peu énervant, mais ce chapitre est nécessaire.

*O*O*O*O*

**Chapitre 5**

**Dernières réflexions avant le départ...**

Aujourd'hui, moi Antigone Lily Rogue, j'ai seize ans. C'est grand comme âge, ça veut dire plus de responsabilité. Et qui dit plus de responsabilité dit décisions à prendre seule, et qui dit décisions à prendre seule dit réflexion. Et c'est évidemment ce que je suis déjà en train de faire : réfléchir.

Je me rends compte que énormément de choses ont changé autour de moi, et surtout en moi. Physiquement, je suis toujours la petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux plus noirs que l'onyx. Ma peau aussi blanche que neige est restée telle qu'elle était ainsi que cette maigreur qui me donne parfois l'air d'un cadavre. Mais, dans ma tête, tout est différent : j'ai changé et je ne suis plus du tout la même.

Lorsque j'ai découvert l'art des potions, j'avais trouvé ma passion et j'ai pris de l'assurance. La vie m'a semblé soudain moins pesante et j'ai commencé à la vivre pleinement. Bien sûr, le changement ne s'est pas fait d'un coup, mais aidée de mes deux meilleurs amis, Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley, j'ai réussi à sortir de l'enfer qu'était mon ancienne vie. Mes tourments s'envolaient au fur et à mesure des années et disparaissaient naturellement comme s'il n'avait jamais été fait que pour passer puis partir comme ils étaient venus. Quelques années de perfectionnement dans ce nouvel état d'âme et j'étais prête à affronter Poudlard, mieux à dominer Poudlard !

Je n'avais que onze ans mais dès le premier jour à l'école des sorciers, je clamais avec fierté mon nom, Rogue, aussi bien que mon nom d'adoption, Potter. « On était encore dans le Poudlard Express que la quasi-totalité des élèves savaient déjà que la fille du Mangemort Severus Rogue, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas traiter de traître devant elle ou l'un de ses amis, était présente et allait arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard cette année. » Une rumeur dont j'étais particulièrement fière et qui courait à mon propos.

Les élèves étaient curieux de me voir. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, mais très désagréable. J'étais un phénomène de foire pour eux. Une fillette née dans un chaudron et adoptée par le grand Harry Potter, on en rencontre pas tous les jours. Ils voulaient me connaître pour comprendre un peu mieux qui j'étais, ou simplement pour avoir quelque ragots supplémentaires à raconter à leurs amis. De plus, j'étais la fille de Severus Rogue, un ancien Mangemort dont l'innocence n'avait pas complètement été acceptée. La fille du traître avait de quoi susciter la curiosité. Surtout quand on savait que j'étais accompagné de Ted Lupin, le fils d'un loup-garou et d'une Métamorphomage, et de Victoire Weasley qui avait hérité de sa mère de l'aura des Vélanes. Tout pour attirer la curiosité !

Mais une fois à Poudlard, entourée des mes deux amis, je me sentais prête à tout affronter. J'étais sûre de moi, et aussi sûre d'une chose : je n'avais plus peur de rien. J'avais acquis suffisamment d'assurance et de répartie pour pouvoir me débarrasser des fouineurs un peu trop collants et satisfaire la curiosité des autres sans pour autant étaler ma vie personnelle. Notre trio allait faire parler de lui et sans aucun doute poser de nombreux problèmes aux professeurs. Et ce fut le cas.

Lors de la répartition, Ted fut envoyé à Gryffondor, mais c'était bien trop évident pour que l'on en doute un seul instant. Il était un Gryffondor né. Je fus envoyé chez les Serpentard qui me reçurent avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Peu m'importait, je suivais les traces de mon père et j'en éprouvais une immense fierté. Et puis, ma place chez les Serpentards imposait un certain respect des autres envers moi qui éloigna quelques curieux supplémentaires. Victoire, la plus sage et la plus réfléchie de nous trois, partit à Serdaigle et notre groupe fut parfaitement éclaté.

Ce ne fut néanmoins pas un problème et notre réputation fut très vite faite : nous suivions à la fois les Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley, et le trio du Survivant. Il était évident que nous avions hérité des qualités (tout le monde ne qualifiait pas cela comme ça) de nos prédécesseurs et ancêtres : un désintérêt total pour le règlement, une faculté à contourner les lois et une imagination grandissante pour toutes les blagues à inventer. Mais malgré toutes nos bêtises, les professeurs avaient du mal à nous punir ou à nous retirer des points, surtout lorsqu'ils voyaient notre assiduité en classe.

En ce qui concerne les cours, je me suis évidemment intéressée aux potions bien plus qu'une élève normale. Je montrais une immense aptitude en particulier dans l'invention de nouvelles potions ou dans l'amélioration de celles-ci lorsqu'elles ne me semblaient pas assez efficaces. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Harry dans une lettre, il m'a dit que je ressemblais énormément à mon père et qu'il espérait fortement, même qu'il m'interdisait de toucher à la magie noire. J'étais malheureusement bien trop tentée dans mon plan pour pouvoir me servir uniquement de Magie Blanche.

Car oui, j'avais un plan. Un projet serait plus exact. Bien que ma vie ait changé, je souffrais toujours du manque de mon véritable père, Severus Rogue. J'avais décidé, il y a bien des années de trouver un moyen pour un jour le voir, lui parler. C'était impossible, il était mort peu de temps après ma naissance. Mais d'après Teddy, le mot 'impossible' n'est pas un mot sorcier, ce qui veut dire que tout est possible pour une sorcière comme moi. Même faire revenir un mort ? C'était peut-être un peu trop demander.

J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches avec Victoire dans la gigantesque bibliothèque de Poudlard. Nous avons sûrement feuilleter des centaines de livres sans rien trouver, jusqu'à notre cinquième année. En nous approchons un peu plus des livres traitant de magie noire, nous avons trouvé exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Une potion capable de nous amener à l'époque que l'on souhaitait. Sachant que c'était de la magie noire, j'ai hésité, je n'étais plus si sûre de moi tout d'un coup mais Teddy m'a poussé à le faire.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que Ted avait construit son projet à travers le mien sans trop le savoir. Il m'avait toujours encouragé dans mon projet pour revoir mon père et n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de revoir ses propres parents qu'il avait perdu, comme moi, avant de les connaître. Mais lorsque nous avons trouvé la potion, il s'est soudain aperçu que lui aussi pourrait revoir son père et sa mère et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a poussé à continuer dans cette voie.

Et il en fut ainsi. A la fin de notre cinquième année, nous avons entamé la préparation d'une potion extrêmement compliquée. Nous avions caché le chaudron de potion dans les cachots pour qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer et nous ajoutions les ingrédients qui étaient, en plus d'être rares, dangereux, dans les temps demandés par le manuel. Et il nous aura fallut un an pour la finir. Aujourd'hui, elle est prête et il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir.

J'ai longtemps hésité sur l'année à choisir. Je ne savais pas vraiment quand serait le meilleur moment pour arriver. Et puis j'ai fini par trouver : 17 ans dans le passé soit un an avant ma naissance. Ce serait le moment parfait.

Nous nous sommes aussi demandé si d'autres personnes viendraient avec nous. Nous n'étions en effet pas les seuls enfants de la famille à étudier à Poudlard. Les Potter et les Weasley s'étaient énormément agrandi en quelques années. En plus de James, Harry et Ginny avaient donné naissance à Albus puis à Lily, mes nouveaux et adorables petits frères et sœurs, mais il n'était pas question qu'on leur fasse prendre des risques inutiles. Dominique, la sœur de Victoire et la plus grande après nous de toute cette tribu, aurait pu nous accompagner mais ma meilleure amie de Serdaigle ne voulait pas que ni elle ni son frère, Louis, ne viennent avec nous. Pour des questions de survie avait-elle dit.

Parmi les trop jeunes, il y avait également Rose et Hugo, les enfants de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Molly dont la sœur ainée, Lucy, elle par contre aurait pu venir. Toutes deux filles de Percy Weasley, elles furent rayées de la liste pour le comportement exécrable qu'elles avaient reçu de leur père. George avait fini par à peu près faire le deuil de son frère jumeau et s'était marié avec Angelina. Leurs enfants, Fred et Roxane, étaient, contre toute attente, beaucoup plus sages que leurs parents et avaient tout pour faire des Serdaigles modèles.

Bien que très liés tous les uns avec les autres, il était évident que quelque chose de bien plus profond s'était créé entre Ted, Victoire et moi. Une amitié presque sans failles et durant depuis notre première rencontre. Nous étions les meilleurs amis que l'on puisse trouver. Les difficultés des uns étaient les problèmes des autres et les joies des uns faisaient le bonheur des autres. Autrement dit, nous allions partir ensemble. Cela était finalement bien plus simple.

En plus, notre voyage temporel devait rester secret. Même si nous étions persuadés que notre disparition soudaine n'allait pas passer inaperçue, il semblait évident qu'elle serait plus discrète et moins vite remarquée par nos parents si elle ne concernait que trois sixièmes années de Poudlard, qu'une bande d'au moins dix enfants, dont certains savaient à peine lire.

Demain, Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley et Antigone Rogue vont voyagé dans le passé pour découvrir tous ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu connaître autrement. Nous sommes prêts à tout voir, tout découvrir. Je vais réaliser mon rêve.

_Extrait du Journal Intime d'Antigone Lily Rogue_

*O*O*O*O*

Note de Fin : En cherchant un peu, j'ai appris que Victoire (qui est un personnage inventé par JKR, pour ceux que ne le sauraient pas) est censé être né au moins un an après Ted, voire deux ans. Je suis désolée pour cette erreur. Pour ne pas tout avoir à changer et pour garder une fic plus logique, je dirais que Victoire a le même âge que Ted et Antigone.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ^^


	6. Premiers pas dans le passé

**Titre :** La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue

**Auteur :** La Fourmii

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (tout est à Rowling..) et je ne gagne pas d'argent, dommage. Mdr ^^

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre (surtout comparé au précédent qui était beaucoup plus compliqué à rédiger). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

*O*O*O*O*

**Chapitre 6**

**Premier pas dans le passé**

Les cachots de Poudlard avaient toujours été silencieux et même un peu lugubres. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait y entendre étaient le bruit des pas des élèves qui marchaient dans ces couloirs froids. Antigone Rogue, qui appréciait le calme, pensait que cette partie du château était intéressante en particulier pour y faire des choses secrètes et interdites. Elle changea toutefois d'avis quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, s'ouvrir dans un horrible grincement pour laisser passer ses deux amis Victoire Weasley et Ted Lupin. Bien sûr, comme il n'y avait aucun bruit, cet unique son se répercuta sur tous les murs et fut entendu par toutes les personnes présentes dans les cachots.

-Cette porte nous trahira un jour, souffla Teddy qui s'approchait d'Antigone en slalomant entre les anciennes bureaux d'élèves.

-Ce n'est pas d'une grande importance, répondit celle-ci. La potion est finie, nous allons pouvoir partir.

A ces mots, leurs regards tombèrent sur le chaudron devant Antigone. La jeune fille était assise en tailleur au fond de la salle, le dos appuyé contre le mur de pierres grises et froides. Devant ses jambes croisées, un petit chaudron en étain bouillonnait sous son regard attentif. Avec un grand agitateur en verre dans sa main droite, elle faisait des ronds dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et perçait ainsi la surface lisse d'un liquide parfaitement noir.

-Tu es sûre qu'il faudra avaler ça ? demanda Ted avec une grimace qui montrait très bien son dégoût.

-Trouillard ! siffla Victoire dans son dos.

-Je ne suis pas un trouillard ! protesta le garçon.

-Si tu l'es. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour aller à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux.

-Oh c'est sûr que miss Victoire Weasley avait sa place chez les Gryffondor, elle a juste préféré les Serdaigle parce qu'elle ne savait pas aligner plus de deux mots.

Antigone ne prenait pas part à la dispute qui commençait ; toutefois elle ouvrit grands ses deux yeux de surprise en entendant la remarque de Teddy et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

-Si c'était une blague, ajouta Victoire, en plus de ne pas être drôle, c'était totalement stupide. Je sais que de temps en temps tes vannes sont abominablement foireuses, mais celle-ci est bien la pire de toutes. Aucun fondement, je sais aligné plus de deux mots à la suite et je peux même leur donner un sens puisque je te parle, aucune raison d'être, c'est le Choixpeau qui choisit les maisons pas moi, à peine à sa place dans la conversation, et ça ne m'a même pas touché, c'est tellement loin de la vérité que ça ne peut rien me faire, expliqua la Serdaigle tout en comptant chaque argument sur ses doigts.

Antigone hocha de la tête pour confirmer et Teddy ne put que pousser un profond soupir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous alliez toujours contre moi toutes les deux ? Que puis-je faire pour qu'enfin vous me laissiez un peu tranquille ?

-Bois la potion et tais-toi, ordonna immédiatement Victoire.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Antigone. J'aimerais que l'on rappelle quelques petites choses avant de partir.

-Mais on l'a déjà fait trois fois !

-Je sais, Victoire. Mais notre Gryffondor au petit cerveau a quelque fois des déficiences au niveau de sa mémoire et il vaut mieux répéter les choses.

-Eh ! s'indigna le Gryffondor au petit cerveau.

Antigone ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

-Ce que nous avons réussi à concocter est une potion issue de Magie Noire et donc fortement interdite par le Ministère de la magie et par extension le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Elle permet de voyager dans le passé, à n'importe quelle époque. Ce qui fait de cette potion, notre plus grande chance pour nous deux de voir nos parents.

Elle se montra du doigt, puis désigna Ted. Le garçon fixa quelques secondes le chaudron avant de relever la tête vers Antigone pour demander :

-Et comment fait-on pour choisir le moment de notre arrivée ?

-Il suffit d'écrire la date exacte sur un parchemin et de le plonger dans la potion.

- L'écrire avec du sang, précisa Victoire sans paraître le moins du monde troublée par sa révélation.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Teddy avec un sursaut. Il va falloir donner du sang pour la potion ?!

-Oui.

-Et tu vas le faire ?

-Non.

-Mais alors …

-C'est moi qui vais le faire, coupa Antigone.

Elle sortit de l'une de ses poches un parchemin vierge et une grande plume. Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la pointe brillante au bout de la plume puis détourna vivement la tête en fermant très fort les paupières, geste qu'il avouait lui-même être un peu exagéré. Mais de cette façon, il ne vit pas Antigone se piquer l'index avec une grimace jusqu'à obtenir une petite goutte de sang au bout de son doigt qu'elle déposa sur la plume. Par contre, il entendit avec effroi le crissement de la pointe sur le parchemin et il imagina des dizaines de scènes où le sang était partout. Quand il n'entendit plus rien, il ouvrit timidement un œil, puis un deuxième et enfin se retourna alors qu'Antigone, un doigt dans la bouche, plongeait le parchemin dans le liquide noir.

-Le 25 avril 1997, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, rêveuse.

Elle regarda son doigt pour s'assurer que le sang ne coulait plus, puis leva la tête pour observer tour à tour Ted et Victoire.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on part 17 ans en arrière ? demanda Ted.

-C'est la meilleure date que l'on puisse trouver. Elle nous ramènera un an avant ma naissance et donc normalement, mon père aura commencé la potion qui a servi à ma création.

-Cela nous aidera énormément, car si l'on revient trop tôt et qu'il n'a pas commencé sa potion, expliqua Victoire, il pourrait ne pas nous croire et alors ce voyage dans le temps n'aurait pas grands intérêts. Si nous ne nous sommes pas trompé pour la date, nous nous retrouverons face à un Severus Rogue qui aura le résultat de sa potion inventée et la confirmation de sa réussite sous les yeux.

-C'est vrai, approuva la Serpentard. De plus, cette année correspond à la sixième année d'étude à Poudlard d'Harry et il sera pour nous un point de repère. Quasiment tout le monde sera vivant, même Dumbledore et Poudlard ne sera pas encore envahi par les Mangemorts. Il aurait été dangereux pour nous de nous aventurer dans une école grouillant de partisans de Voldemort. Par contre, la guerre à l'extérieur sera presque à son paroxysme et il nous faudra être prudent. Le seul point négatif de cette date, et j'en suis vraiment désolée Ted, c'est que tes parents ne seront pas encore ensemble, donc il risque d'être légèrement surpris par l'apparition de leur fils unique. On ne peut pas choisir une autre date, ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué et dangereux pour nous avec Voldemort qui rôde sur le monde magique, mon père qui fuit après avoir tué Dumbledore ou Harry qui voyage à la recherche d'un moyen de se débarrasser du grand mage noir. Mais bon, ils seront tous vivants et c'est ce qui est important.

Teddy resta silencieux le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'Antigone venait de lui dire, puis il s'écria :

-Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?!

-Oh c'est pas grand chose. J'ai toujours aimé que Harry me raconte des histoires sur mon père ou sur Poudlard et sans m'en rendre réellement compte, j'ai accumulé un nombre inimaginable de détails sur le passé et je n'ai quasiment rien oublié.

-Mais il est impossible de retenir autant de détails aussi précis !

-Euh... je crois que si. Mais on aura la confirmation de mes connaissances en arrivant là-bas.

-En fait, tu n'es pas sûre du temps auquel tu nous envoie.

-Non, je suis parfaitement sûre de moi. C'est toi qui en doute. Enfin, Harry a toujours pu se tromper en raconter ses histoires et alors nous arriverons je ne sais pas trop quand.

-Nous connaissons les risques que nous courrons en buvant cette potion, intervint Victoire avant que Ted ait pu répliquer quelque chose. En plus d'appartenir à une branche très noire de la magie, il est possible que nous ayons commis une erreur en la fabriquant ou qu'elle ne donne pas les résultats escomptés. Mais la seule chose qui compte maintenant, est de savoir si tu prends ce risque avec nous.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il sans hésiter.

-Très bien. Alors nous pouvons y aller.

-Non ! Encore une dernière chose.

-Quoi, Antigone ?

-Une fois là-bas, dans le passé, je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas trop parler de ceux qui sont morts maintenant mais qui ne l'étaient pas encore en 1997. Je ne vous demande pas de mentir mais il me semble qu'il ne sert à rien de s'éterniser sur ce genre de détails. La seule exception que nous ferons sera pour nos parents, car sinon notre venue n'aurait aucun sens à leurs yeux. Mais il faudra leur dire avec tact.

Elle appuya sa dernière phrase d'un regard insistant vers le Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Je sais tenir ma langue et parler avec tact !

-Oui, si l'on oublie bien sûr, ton intervention au milieu du cours de Botanique où tu as dit au professeur Londubat devant toute la classe que sa robe de sorcier était à l'envers, railla Victoire. Ou encore le jour où tu as annoncé à mon innocente petite soeur Dominique que le père d'Antigone avait tué Dumbledore.

-Mais c'était vrai.

-Oui, mais tu connais aussi bien que moi la véritable raison qui l'a poussé à faire une chose pareille, s'exclama Antigone, incapable de ne pas défendre son père.

-Peu importe, la raison, il l'a fait et je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Le motif me semble bien plus important que...

-Ça suffit, coupa Victoire agacée par le début de dispute entre ses deux amis. Il est vrai que ton père, Antigone, à tuer Dumbledore sous son propre ordre mais il est vrai également qu'il a commis un meurtre et que cette acte est intolérable et surtout irrévocable. Chacun de vous deux a raison quelque part, et il serait difficile de vous partager, mais surtout, ce n'est pas le moment.

Antigone pinça les lèvres et Teddy soupira mais il n'ajoutèrent rien et Victoire put continuer :

-Nous savons désormais tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour partir et je pense que Teddy arrivera à tenir sa langue, au moins pour un moment.

Elle prit les trois verres qui étaient posés sur un bureau et qu'ils avaient préparé particulièrement pour ce moment. Elle s'agenouilla près du chaudron et d'Antigone qui était toujours assise en tailleur et Ted l'imita. Elle plongea un par un les verres dans le liquide d'un noir d'encre et en tendit un à chacun de ses deux meilleurs amis. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Aucun des trois élèves n'osait boire la potion.

-Je ne connais pas les effets secondaire, chuchota Antigone en troublant le silence d'un murmure gêné, ni ce que nous allons ressentir pendant le voyage.

Elle se tut un instant, le regard fuyant avant d'ajouter :

-Je voulais vous prévenir.

-Tout ira bien, assura Victoire tout à fait sûre d'elle.

-Oui, répondit la Serpentard en reprenant son assurance à son tour.

Elle leva son verre et but sa potion d'un coup, immédiatement suivie par les deux autres. Le liquide noire coula dans sa gorge et elle sentit avec horreur un goût acide et brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta mentalement de ne surtout pas recracher. Teddy se pencha sur le côté comme pour vomir mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et Victoire porta les mains à son visage les larmes aux yeux. Antigone ouvrit ses paupières, une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir tout avaler et elle s'aperçut alors que rien n'avait changé... ou presque. En face d'elle, la main de Teddy se disloquait sous ses yeux ahuris en milliers de petites étincelles noires qui s'envolaient progressivement. Puis les minuscules particules gagnèrent son bras puis son épaule et son cou. Antigone baissa le regard vers son propre corps qui se disloquait à son tour en petits morceaux. Des étincelles vinrent lui cacher la vue d'abord partiellement puis finalement tout fut noir autour d'elle et elle ne vit plus rien.

Le temps qu'Antigone passa dans cette univers d'un noir absolu fut très court mais il lui suffit pour sentir la panique monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle restait coincée dans cet endroit terrifiant. Mais les ténèbres se dissipèrent. De la même manière que son corps avait disparut, un décor apparut petits morceaux par petits morceaux. Avant que tout fut en place, la jeune fille avait déjà reconnu le cachot dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Puis elle vit Teddy et Victoire et elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle apparaissait complètement avec un sourire de contentement.

-Vous ne me ferez plus jamais boire une boisson aussi horrible ! s'exclama Victoire.

-Il faudra bien recommencer pour rentrer chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? dit Teddy. Au fait, on fait comment pour retourner dans notre époque ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Victoire ?

-Aucune idée.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla le Gryffondor. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne savez pas comment on fait pour rentrer chez nous !

-Nous avons simplement oublié de regarder dans le livre, indiqua Antigone qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement perturbée et regardait partout autour d'elle pour savoir s'ils étaient bien à la bonne époque.

-C'est totalement impossible ! hurla Ted. Vous avez passé une année entière le nez plongé dans ce bouquin, alors vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous ne connaissez pas la potion qui nous ramènera à la maison.

-Nous n'avons pas regardé, insista Victoire tout aussi tranquille que la Serpentard.

Teddy lança un juron et se leva précipitamment. Antigone, jugeant qu'il était près de la crise de folie, décida de mettre fin à son angoisse.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que cela, tu sais ? Nous avons trouvé le livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, cela signifie qu'il y est sûrement aussi à l'époque dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Nous irons l'emprunter et nous pourrons fabriquer la potion qui nous ramènera de là où nous venons. Rien de bien compliqué.

-La première difficulté sera tout de même d'aller le chercher. Nous avons mis quasiment cinq ans à le trouver la dernière fois, rappela Victoire.

-Oui, mais maintenant nous savons où il se trouve, objecta Antigone toujours à observer le cachot.

-J'admets que ce ne sera pas le plus difficile, en détournant l'attention de la bibliothécaire nous devrions y arriver. Après ça devrait aller.

-Il y a une faille dans votre plan, les filles. Vous avez mis une année entière à créer la potion que nous venons de boire et dont nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs qu'elle ait parfaitement fonctionné. Voir nos parents sera sûrement très cool mais je pense que je préfère tout de même l'époque dans laquelle j'ai grandi !

-On trouvera un moyen, assura Victoire.

-En tout cas, intervint Antigone en se levant. Cela n'a pas d'importance, nous nous en occuperons plus tard. D'abord, nous devons établir avec précision la date à laquelle nous sommes, et ensuite, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voudrons étant donné que toutes les personnes à qui nous allons parler oublierons tout de nous dès que nous partirons.

-Très bien, lança Teddy. Sauf que nous ne savons toujours pas comment partir et qu'il... Comment ça « toutes les personnes à qui nous allons parler oublierons tout de nous » ?

-Il s'agit de l'un des effets de la potion, expliqua Antigone. J'ai quand même lu certaines choses dans le livre. Pour ne pas modifier le futur ou perturber les évènements qui doivent se dérouler, que ce soit intentionnel ou non, le créateur de la potion à fait en sorte que tout ce qui aurait un rapport avec les voyageurs dans le temps soit oublié à leur départ.

-Mais si on ne peut pas modifier le passé, à quoi sert une potion comme celle-ci ?

-Elle est faite pour des voyages tels que le notre. Juste pour voir. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de modifier quoi que ce soit, Ted, et nous te l'avions déjà dit, avertit Victoire.

-Je le sais très bien. Mais enfin, vous imaginez un mage noir créer une potion capable de le faire voyager dans le temps, juste pour voir ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il aurait plus grand intérêt de détruire ses ennemis dans le passé pour qu'il ne le dérange pas dans le futur, ça paraît beaucoup plus logique.

-Oui, en effet ça semble logique, répondit Victoire. Mais il peut aussi aller chercher dans le passé les faiblesses de ses ennemis, pour les éliminer après.

-Peut-être, lança Antigone en se levant et en s'approchant de la porte. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a poussé un sorcier plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire à inventer une telle potion, mais ce n'est pas réellement important pour nous. Regardez, le chaudron a disparut, nous avons réussi à nous déplacer dans le temps.

Victoire se remit debout également et parcourut la pièce des yeux.

-Il faudra quand même confirmer. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que nous sommes bien en 1997.

-Rien de plus simple, affirma Teddy.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

-Eh ! s'exclama Victoire en se ruant derrière lui. Attends, tu vas nous faire remarquer !

Antigone, seule dans la pièce, poussa un profond soupir. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le cachot, notant mentalement pour la troisième ou quatrième fois la disparition du chaudron et les quelques tables en meilleur état qu'avant. Ces quelques indices lui donnaient un bonne espoir quant à la réussite de leur potion. Mais son projet n'allait pas marcher si Ted Lupin, Gryffondor de sixième année, Métamorphomage et accessoirement son meilleur ami, s'amusait à tout casser en criant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, elle passa la porte à son tour qu'elle referma derrière elle avec soin et courut le plus silencieusement possible en suivant le bruit impressionnant que faisait Ted.

-Crétin ! Arrête de courir ! Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous allons faire si nous sommes attrapé ! chuchotait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait Victoire en agrippant le bras du garçon. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses toujours l'idiot.

-Mais c'était une super idée ! Quoi de mieux que de demander aux gens. Ils vont simplement nous répondre et notre inquiétude première sera dissipée.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, pour détaler dans les cachots comme un fou !

-Taisez-vous ! murmura Antigone en les poussant tous les deux derrières une lourde tenture. Quelqu'un arrive.

Ils se cachèrent précipitamment et Antigone referma le rideau sur eux. Ted bloqua sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible ce qui semblait un comble quand on avait entendu tout le vacarme qu'il faisait quelques instant avant. Victoire écarta très légèrement l'épais tissu pour regarder d'un seul œil qui traversait le couloir. Elle observa un moment l'homme qui marchait rapidement avant de l'identifier.

-Le professer Slughorn, annonça-t-elle le plus doucement possible. Il doit sûrement sortir de sa salle de classe.

Antigone haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance et Teddy murmura avec raillerie :

-Je croyais que tu avais retenu un nombre impressionnant de détails parfaitement inutiles sur la vie à Poudlard pendant les années 1990. Tu devrais savoir ce qu'il va faire ! Ou alors c'est que tu nous as menti et je ne trouve pas ça très sympathique de ta part.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti. C'est Harry qui m'a raconté sa propre histoire. S'il n'était pas là à cette époque, il ne l'a pas vu et il n'a donc pas pu s'en souvenir. Tu vois Harry quelque part toi ?

-Actuellement, je ne vois que la pierre du mur contre lequel je suis collé, mais si tu te décales un peu, je pourrais peut-être apercevoir des choses plus intéressantes.

-Impossible, on se ferait remarquer.

-Il est parti, les rassura Victoire.

-On peut donc bouger !

Ted amorça un mouvement pour décoller son corps du mur et trouver une position plus confortable, mais la Serpentard lui appuya vivement sur l'épaule, pour le remettre à sa place. Il poussa un juron sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise. Antigone plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire pendant que Victoire murmurait vaguement quelques mots sur l'instabilité du pauvre et étourdi garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prends Antigone ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait arriver. Et nous avons réellement eu de la chance que Slughorn soit si distrait et peu attentif. N'importe qui d'autre aurait entendu ta remarque si pertinente en passant devant ce rideau.

Teddy ne répondit rien et le silence se fit. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à écouter les bruits du couloir jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor recommence à parler, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-19h57, répondit Victoire en regardant la montre qu'elle portait au poignet.

-Il est donc normal que j'ai faim : c'est l'heure du diner !

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser avec autre chose que ton ventre, espèce d'estomac sur pattes ?

-Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci, remarqua Antigone. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que l'on peut faire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, c'était ton projet, répliqua Victoire.

-Oui, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à tous dans les moindres détails. Je vous ai quand même amener dans une époque où le château ne tombe pas sous les sortilèges des Mangemorts, c'est pas mal déjà, non ?

-La prochaine fois que ton plan est aussi foireux préviens-moi au moins, que je me prépare mentalement à ce qui va m'arriver, et aux genres d'épreuves et d'énigmes que je vais rencontrer.

-Dites, les filles. On pourrait sortir d'ici, j'ai vraiment faim !

-Et que fais-tu de tous les élèves qui son assis dans la Grande Salle ? Sans parler des professeurs bien sûr !

-Nous pourrions nous montrer à tout le monde, non ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ta tête risque de leur faire un choc, vaut mieux pas tenter.

-Très drôle ! Vraiment hilarant, Antigone... Mais arrête de te marrer, Victoire !

Les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire qu'elles tentaient vainement de réfréner en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Mais c'était une tache extrêmement ardue surtout devant la mine boudeuse qu'affichait Teddy, le front toujours collé contre la paroi de pierres.

-Ah ah ! Excellent Antigone ! répétait la Serdaigle entre deux crises de rires.

Se laissant aller à l'hilarité, ils baissèrent peu à peu leurs défenses qui consistaient à se cacher et à rester silencieux pour ne pas être remarqués par des gens de cette époque encore inconnue. La tenture bougeait de plus en plus et des rires en sortaient de temps en temps. Leurs esprits étaient totalement ailleurs et ils n'entendirent pas le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de leur cachette. Ils ne s'aperçurent de leur manque de méfiance que lorsqu'une voix grave retentit dans leurs dos, les faisant sursauter et surtout, stopper toutes formes de rire et de sourire.

-Que font trois élèves de trois maisons différentes derrière une tenture des cachots pendant le diner ? demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Ted faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant la personne qui leur parler. Victoire plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche alors qu'Antigone se cachait vivement derrière elle.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il me reconnaisse, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, murmura-t-elle vivement.

Severus Rogue les attrapa un par un en agrippant leur robe pour les faire sortir de leur misérable cachette. Antigone trembla de tous ses membres lorsque son père la toucha, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire maintenant qu'elle était devant lui. Ted était tétanisé et hésitait entre donner à Rogue toute la vérité et s'enfuir très vite en courant. Victoire, quant à elle, semblait parfaitement sereine et sûre d'elle, prête à faire face à n'importe quelle épreuve.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa punition mais il se retint. Quelque chose le gênait dans l'apparence de ses trois adolescents. Ils lui étaient à la fois totalement inconnus et familiers. Il était certain de ne jamais les avoir vu mais pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il les connaissait. Ne laissant paraître aucune faiblesse, il demanda simplement de sa voix de professeur la plus sinistre possible :

-Donnez-moi vos noms, que je puisse vous faire parvenir plus tard la punition qui vous revient.

Antigone qui avait gardé le visage baissé vers ses chaussures leur trouvant soudainement un intérêt tout particulier, releva vivement la tête, l'air apeuré. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache. Victoire, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, s'apprêtait à donner trois noms parfaitement imaginaires mais Teddy, dans un élan de bonne volonté ou de peur, la devança et donna exactement la réponse qu'Antigone redoutait.

-Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley et Antigone Rogue.

Antigone ouvrit des yeux horrifiés devant le froncement de sourcil de son père alors que Victoire posait ses mains sur son visage d'un air extrêmement las.

-Quoi ? demanda innocemment le garçon devant la réaction des deux filles qu'il trouvait un peu exagérée.

-Tais-toi Gryffondor stupide ou je te fais avaler ta cravate rouge et or ! gronda Victoire.

-Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Arrêtez tous les deux, supplia Antigone d'une petite voix, mais rien ne changea.

-Nous t'avions prévenu : il faut parler avec tact !

-Ça ne change rien à notre situation et il faut bien nous montrer à découvert un jour ou l'autre.

-Oui, mais si tu avais eu un cerveau un tout petit peu plus développé, tu aurais pu prendre le temps de réfléchir avec nous.

-Je ne peux même pas...

-Silence ! siffla Rogue.

Aussitôt, les deux amis se turent en dévisageant avec horreur un Severus plutôt en colère. Le professeur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et Antigone sentit alors une sensation des plus étranges. Une présence se faufilait dans sa tête remuant sans grand ménagement ses souvenirs des plus anciens aux plus récents. Elle tenta de la repousser et quand elle vit Rogue ciller, elle comprit que c'était lui qui tentait de lire dans sa tête en utilisant la Legilimancie. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il y vit mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était absolument neutre, aucun sentiment ne pouvait y être identifié.

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

*O*O*O*O*

_Poudlard _

_25 avril 2014_

Harry Potter marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas rapide. Sa robe de sorcier aux reflets verts tourbillonnait autour de lui alors qu'il regardait de tous côtés. Il n'avait plus parcourut l'école des sorciers depuis un long moment et revenir en ce lieu qu'il appréciait lui procurait une agréable sensation de contentement. Après la demeure Potter dans laquelle il vivait maintenant avec Ginny et ses enfants, Poudlard était l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était entre ces murs qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse et une légère vague de nostalgie monta en lui.

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, donna le mot de passe qu'on lui avait fourni par hibou, gravit les escaliers, et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Harry, curieux de savoir ce qui l'attendait, pénétra dans la pièce ronde qu'il avait souvent vu plus jeune du temps de Dumbledore et qui lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Néanmoins, le bureau n'avait quasiment pas changé. Quelques objets en argent avaient été remplacés par d'autres et il manquait Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, sinon le reste était là.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur McGonagall ?

-Oui, Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Harry s'approcha du bureau et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les personnes déjà présentes dans la salle. Bill et Fleur Weasley se tenaient l'un contre l'autre sur un banc légèrement à l'écart et Andromeda Tonks était assise dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau directorial et gardait les mains croisées. Harry s'assit légèrement inquiet de voir autant de monde réuni dans la même pièce.

-Je vous ai réunis tous les quatre ce soir, pour une raison très grave.

L'entrée en matière était on ne peut plus inquiétante et parfaitement stressante, selon Harry. Il garda le silence, priant mentalement la directrice d'abréger son discours pour en venir à l'essentiel.

-Victoire, Ted et Antigone ont disparu.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Fleur.

La vieille Andromeda porta la main à son cœur alors que Bill se levait d'un bond comme pour partir immédiatement à la recherche de sa fille. Harry ferma les yeux. On lui avait confié la garde de deux enfants et il semblait qu'ils aient trouvé amusant de quitter Poudlard.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « disparus » ? interrogea-t-il le plus calmement possible.

-Ils n'étaient pas présents au diner de ce soir, ce qui jusque là n'était pas particulièrement inquiétant. Mais un peu plus tard dans la soirée, certains de leurs amis sont venu rapporter qu'ils étaient sortis après le couvre feu dans les couloirs et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Nous avons demandé la participation des fantômes et des tableaux pour tenter de les retrouver mais la recherche n'a rien donné.

Fleur fondit en sanglot contre l'épaule de son mari et Harry se sentit étrangement coupable. Certes, il n'y était pour rien dans cette disparition mais les parents de Teddy et Antigone avaient eu confiance en lui en le chargeant de la garde des deux enfants et il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher qu'ils s'enfuient. De plus, il était persuadé que c'était le petit Lupin et la fille de Rogue qui avaient entraîné Victoire dans leur jeu.

-Calmez-vous Mrs Weasley, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Les elfes de maison sont actuellement en train de parcourir le château pour trouver un quelconque indice nous indiquant où ils pourraient se trouver. Ils nous avertiront immédiatement s'ils trouvent quelque chose. En attendant... puis-je vous proposer des petits gâteaux au gingembre ?

*O*O*O*O*

_Poudlard _

_25 avril 1997_

Les trois élèves du futur suivaient Severus Rogue qui les menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Antigone en était persuadée maintenant car il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre solution plausible. Ils avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le bureau de son père puis la Grande Salle et de toute façon, le directeur semblait être la meilleure personne à informer pour le genre de cas qu'ils étaient. Et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher, Antigone réfléchissait.

Elle était partagée entre plusieurs pensées et sentiments qui revenaient tour à tour. Elle était d'abord fascinée : son père, Severus Rogue, celui pour qui elle avait fait tant d'efforts pendant une année pour concocter la potion qui la ramènerait dans le passé, était enfin sous ses yeux. Mais la situation était pour le moins étrange. Son père était mort et il se trouvait là sous ses yeux. C'était plus qu'un retour dans le passé qu'elle avait effectué : elle avait réussi à ressusciter un mort ! Ou du moins en quelque sorte. Mais en même temps, c'était triste. Antigone ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ressentir de la tristesse quand elle verrait son père. Elle pensait juste qu'elle serait très heureuse, qu'elle serait dans sa véritable famille au moins pour un moment. Mais tout cela était plus triste et déprimant qu'autre chose. Elle savait ce qui attendait Severus. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir, tué par Voldemort, qu'il aurait fini la potion juste avant et qu'il confierait sa fille, c'est-à-dire elle, à Harry Potter, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment comprise. Elle savait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre à lui et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien empêcher.

Elle sourit, pour ne pas retomber dans cet ancien cercle infernal de tristesse qui était le sien plusieurs années auparavant et qu'elle avait finit par repousser. Victoire, à ses côtés, perçut cet étrange sourire mais comme elle ne pouvait rien demander en présence de Rogue, elle retourna dans ses pensées à elle.

Victoire ne savait plus exactement quoi faire. Ils avaient tous les trois réalisé la potion et ils se trouvaient désormais dans le passé. Mais comme l'avait révélé Antigone un peu plus tôt, ils n'avaient aucun plan précis et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils avaient déjà rencontré Severus mais celui-ci semblait plutôt distant à leur révélation ce qui était assez dérangeant. De plus, elle était une Serdaigle et par conséquent le cerveau du trio, sauf quand cela concernait les potions où Antigone la dépassait largement. Ses deux meilleurs amis allaient donc attendre d'elle qu'elle trouve pour eux la solution à leurs problèmes. La situation était assez embêtante étant donné qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun idée.

Elle poussa un profond soupir qui fit réagir Teddy à sa droite. Il releva la tête pensant qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose mais son signe de tête lui montra le contraire. Il ne perdit toutefois pas espoir qu'elle trouve un jour ou l'autre.

Teddy était beaucoup moins pessimiste que ses deux amies. Il pensait que finalement, leur situation n'était pas si catastrophique et même plutôt amusante. Ils allaient en effet pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voudraient puisque tout serait oublié. Ensuite, Antigone allait voir son père pendant que lui découvrirait qui était ses parents à l'époque où ils étaient encore vivants. Loin de le rendre triste, cette idée lui remontait plutôt le moral. Il avait l'impression que leur séjour en 1997 allait être fort en événements et en aventures deux choses qu'il appréciait énormément et qui manquaient terriblement à son époque.

Et c'est à ce stade-là des pensées de Ted Lupin que le petit groupe arriva dans le bureau du directeur, comme l'avait deviné Antigone.

-Severus ? s'étonna le directeur alors qu'ils entraient tous à la suite du professeur Rogue. Que me vaut votre visite tardive en compagnie de trois élèves ?

-Je suis navré de vous déranger si tard, dit Severus d'une voix extrêmement contrôlée, mais je pense que la situation quelque peu étrange et compliquée à laquelle je me suis retrouvé confronté nécessitait votre participation. Jeune homme, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Lupin, pourriez-vous répéter au professeur Dumbledore ce que vous m'avez révélé toute à l'heure ?

Teddy regarda les deux adultes l'un après l'autre, les yeux vides de toute expression, alors que les deux filles esquissaient un sourire. Il ne fallait pas demander au petit Gryffondor de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait aucune chance de réussite. Il était loin d'être idiot mais il avait tendance à sélectionner les instants qu'il voulait garder en mémoire et oublier les autres. Victoire pensait que c'était juste un problème au niveau de son cerveau. Antigone affirmait qu'il faisait exprès de paraître stupide, on ne pouvait pas avoir de si bonnes notes avec un cerveau déficient.

-Vos noms ! siffla Rogue en tentant de garder son calme.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre le garçon. Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley et Antigone Rogue.

Les sourcils du directeur s'arquèrent d'étonnement.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il. La situation nécessite plus que ma participation, Severus. Je pense que ces jeunes gens nous doivent une explication.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers les trois élèves attendant que l'un d'eux parlent et s'expliquent mais ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Antigone ne savait plus du tout quoi faire et Victoire cherchait un moyen de justifier leur présence ici qui n'entraînerait pas pour eux trois une sévère punition. Ce fut le garçon qui rompit le silence :

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Vendredi, répondit Rogue en montrant très bien le mécontentement qu'il éprouvait : cette question et la réponse qu'elle impliquait ne donnaient absolument aucune explication.

-Oui, mais la date exacte ?

-Le 25 avril, répondit Dumbledore qui était particulièrement intéressé par le moindre mouvement des trois enfants, et s'extasiait silencieusement des quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Et l'année ? demanda-t-il alors que les deux filles qui n'avaient encore rien dit s'avançaient un peu plus et écoutaient la conversation avec une immense attention.

-1997.

-Ouf, soupira Ted. Nous sommes bien arrivés, continua-t-il en se retournant vers ses deux amies. Et j'avais raison : la plus simple façon de savoir si nous avions réussi était de demander.

-C'est inné chez toi, s'exaspéra Victoire.

-De quoi ?

-L'idiotie !

-Et c'est inné chez toi de m'insulter de toutes les manières possibles dès que tu en as l'occasion ! Finalement, c'est toi qui avait ta place chez les Serpentard.

Le visage d'Antigone se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Enfin une blague sur les maisons que tu réussis, Ted, dit-elle, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans le bureau. Je finissais pas penser que tu n'en serais jamais capable.

-Vous me sous-estimé, c'est tout.

-J'aurais plutôt dit que l'on te surestimait trop souvent, argua Victoire.

-Pas du tout, tu ne...

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Dumbledore qui frappa dans ses mains et ramena l'attention sur lui. Il attendit quelques secondes d'être sûr que la dispute ne reprendrait pas puis interrogea d'une voix où perçait l'amusement :

-L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il éclairer le professeur Rogue et moi-même sur votre identité ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, commença le Gryffondor. Ted Lupin, Victoire...

-Oui, nous connaissons vos noms Mr Lupin. Mais je pensais plutôt au fait que trois élèves dont l'identité est plus que brumeuse se baladent dans les couloirs de mon école.

Antigone et Teddy tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers Victoire qui comprit que la tâche lui revenait :

-Nous venons du futur.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Albus s'accentua alors que Severus s'affalait dans un grand fauteuil. Les trois enfants du futur se lancèrent des coups d'œil amusés : l'explication allait être longue...

15


	7. Déçus ?

**Titre :** La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue

**Auteur :** La Fourmii

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J., seul Antigone et ses aventures sortent de mon petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment le tourner et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

*O*O*O*O*

**Chapitre 7**

**Déçus ?**

Pendant plus de deux heures, Victoire, aidée de Ted et Antigone, avait clarifié leur étrange aventure avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ils avaient parlé de leur identité, de leurs parents dans le futur. Ils avaient évoqué les morts durant la guerre et notamment les parents de Ted et Antigone, que les deux enfants n'avaient jamais connu. Ils parlèrent également de leur envie de les rencontrer, de leur projet consistant à remonter le temps, et de la potion qu'ils avaient mis une année à confectionner. Teddy se fit une joie de donner des détails et des anecdotes parfaitement inutiles sur leur vie dans le futur comme par exemple le fait que sa grand-mère, Andromeda, leur faisait le gâteau au chocolat qu'il adorait tous les week-ends. Lorsque Dumbledore l'interrogea sur la potion de Severus, Antigone eut quelques difficultés à répondre étant donné que son père avait laissé très peu de traces de ses travaux. Mais ils ne discutèrent qu'avec Dumbledore, pas avec Rogue. Ce dernier était sorti du bureau quasiment en courant lorsque Victoire avait commencé son explication.

Finalement la nuit était déjà très avancée quand les trois élèves du futur entrèrent dans la pièce que les elfes de maisons avaient préparé pour eux, après avoir terminé leur petit entretien avec le directeur. La salle était à peu près semblable et aussi confortable qu'une salle commune avec un canapé, une table, des fauteuils et une cheminée, mais elle était plus petite. Deux portes donnaient vers des chambres, une pour les filles et une autre pour le garçon et entre les deux, une porte menait à une salle de bain. Ils avaient une véritable suite pour eux seuls. Mais alors que Teddy, fasciné, observait la pièce dans les moindres recoins, la bouche grande ouverte, Antigone laissait éclater sa rage :

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit enfui ! J'ai passé un an à fabriquer cette maudite potion. J'ai traversé 17 ans avec tous les risques que cela implique. Il ne va pas ruiner tous mes efforts pour le retrouver en quittant simplement une pièce. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?! Il a entendu le mot « futur » et il a prit les jambes à son cou. J'ai du dire à peine deux mots avant qu'il ne trouve une ridicule excuse pour partir. Il a fui. Non ! Il _me_ fui !

-Mais de qui tu parles ? demanda innocemment Ted tout en s'installant dans un confortable fauteuil.

-De mon père ! hurla Antigone complètement hors d'elle.

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Calme toi Antigone s'il-te-plait, implora Victoire.

-Ce n'est pas rien et ne me demande pas de me calmer ! cria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Ah si j'avais su avant, ça m'aurait éviter pas mal d'ennuis. S'il ne voulait pas de moi, il n'avait qu'à pas faire cette stupide potion !

Ses prunelles noires lançaient des éclairs et le bout de sa baguette crépitait de petites étincelles rouges. Elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de sa magie.

-Antigone, arrête !

Mais la jeune fille ne se calma pas, au contraire, ses cris augmentèrent alors que des larmes de fureur et de déception commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

-Il n'est qu'un lâche ! cracha-t-elle. Oh comme je regrette d'être venue ici, pour me faire rejeter. Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Non ! Je le déteste. Je le hais. Il ne …

-_Stupefix_ !

La Serpentard tomba comme une poupée de chiffon au milieu de la pièce sous le sortilège de Victoire et devant les yeux ébahis de Teddy qui regardait son amie comme si elle venait de commettre un meurtre. La Serdaigle haussa les épaules et d'un coup de baguette transporta le corps de son amie sur le canapé.

-Elle se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, expliqua Victoire.

-Mais... mais tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais la réveiller. Il faut simplement qu'elle se calme un peu. Et puis il vaut mieux l'arrêter maintenant avant qu'elle ne regrette ses mots ou qu'elle commette un acte irréparable.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Mais elle risque surtout de t'en vouloir.

-Peut-être.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant à regarder leur amie allongée devant eux, puis Ted, comme à son habitude, parla le premier :

-Enfin, elle avait raison quand même. Son père n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir.

Victoire eut un léger sourire. Ted était parfaitement sérieux, et c'était une attitude très rare chez l'adolescent. Et elle comptait bien en profiter pour avoir une conversation complète et réfléchie avec lui. Elle s'assit sur le tapis au sol et appuya son dos contre le canapé dans lequel elle avait déposé Antigone. Ted la rejoignit sans un mot, attendant qu'elle parle à son tour.

-Oui, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il a pris peur quand j'ai parlé du futur. Il a préféré partir quand il a compris qui était Antigone, quand il a réalisé ce que sa potion allait donner. Je pense que c'était une situation assez gênante pour lui. Il a été surpris, il ne savait plus quoi faire et il a fui.

-Ou alors, vous vous êtes trompée.

-Pardon ?

-Imagine un instant que vous ayez fait une erreur, ce qui est possible. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas dans cette situation si parfaite pour la rencontre avec nos parents, comme vous le démontriez. Tu sais, quand vous disiez que tout le monde serait vivant et que Severus aurait commencé la potion, et tout le reste. Finalement, la potion pour la naissance d'Antigone n'est peut-être pas amorcée et dans ce cas-là, nous l'avons plus choqué que surpris.

Victoire resta pensive un moment, méditant les paroles de Teddy puis répondit :

-Non, je ne crois pas. Si c'était vraiment ça, il aurait démenti. Or il ne l'a pas fait. Il est devenu tout blanc, éventuellement vert, mais il ne nous pas contredit. Il est juste parti.

-Alors tu as probablement raison.

Le garçon tritura un instant un fil qui pendait de sa manche ne sachant pas trop comment formuler son interrogation puis il demanda :

-Et les autres, comment vont-ils réagir ?

-Quels autres ?

-Les autres élèves de cette époque, les autres professeurs. Que vont-ils nous dire ?

-Dumbledore nous présentera demain comme ce que nous sommes : des enfants du futur. Et bien que les réactions des autres, comme tu les appelles, seront sûrement toutes différentes, on peut facilement les prévoir.

-La surprise ? Proposa le Gryffondor.

-Bien sûr. Il seront tous étonnés. Aucun d'eux ne s'attend à recevoir la visite d'élèves du futur, répondit Victoire. Beaucoup chercheront probablement à connaître la suite des évènements avec plus ou moins d'appréhension. Certains essaieront de s'en servir pour modifier le passé, mais cela est impossible, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'attendent à un quelconque résultat. D'autres auront sûrement peur. Connaître l'avenir n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, surtout en période de guerre lorsque l'on sait que des sorciers vont forcément mourir.

Elle posa un regard grave sur le garçon, cherchant la meilleure façon de lui expliquer la fin de son raisonnement.

-Ils vont poser beaucoup de questions, Ted. Et il serait préférable de leur donner les informations les plus dures avec tact.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Teddy avec un sourire. Tu me l'a déjà dit.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu ne peux pas annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il va mourir de but en blanc. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux ne rien leur dit du tout. Ils découvriront bien assez tôt la vérité. Mais, je ne me fais aucune illusion, je sais pertinemment que tu ne parviendras pas à tenir ta langue.

-Je ne résiste pas à la torture, tu le sais très bien. Si jamais ils veulent des informations, je leur donnerai. Enfin pas tout, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir de Victoire, et avec tact.

-C'est bien, le gentil toutou a retenu la leçon, s'amusa la Serdaigle en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon pour les ébouriffer.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour mes parents ? demanda-t-il en dégageant la main de sa tête. Pour Severus ?

-Je leur parlerai avec tact, répondit Victoire avec un léger sourire et un clin d'œil vers Ted.

Ted ne sourit pas, pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Une évidence venait de le frapper violemment et cela l'effrayait.

-Comment vont réagir mes parents quand nous les rencontrerons ?

-Comme des gens normaux, je présume. Ils seront heureux de voir leur futur enfant, et fiers d'avoir un fils comme toi.

-Mais Severus n'a pas réagi comme ça. Il a pris peur et il a fui.

-Ce n'est pas pareil... Il n'est pas pareil. Je ne critique pas le père d'Antigone ni ce qu'il a fait. Mais il me semble qu'un homme qui décide de fabriquer une potion pour créer un enfant seul n'est pas exactement ce que l'on appelle normal.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est fou ? s'étonna le garçon, quelque peu choqué par les paroles de son amie.

-Non, juste différent, répondit-elle avec sagesse.

-Antigone aussi est différente. Elle ne pense pas comme les autres. Elle a une mémoire incroyable que nous venons d'ailleurs de tester. Et elle a un talent inné pour les potions.

-C'est d'ailleurs ce talent qui nous a amené ici. Nous n'aurions jamais réussi la potion sans elle. Et c'est aussi elle qui va concocter la potion pour rentrer chez nous.

-Crois-tu qu'elle réussira ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais la préparation sera sûrement longue et Dumbledore nous a permis de rester le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour la réaliser.

-Je m'en souviens.

-Vraiment ? interrogea la Serdaigle, amusée.

-Oui, répondit Ted en prenant un air mécontent et boudeur. Je me rappelle surtout qu'il a dit que nous utiliserions notre temps libre pour la potion et que le reste de la journée, nous devrions suivre les cours avec les sixièmes années.

-Tu n'imaginais quand même pas qu'il allait nous laisser nous la couler douce pendant tout ce temps ?

-On peut toujours espérer... répondit Ted en haussant les épaules et étouffant un bâillement.

Le visage de Victoire se fendit d'un large sourire. Après toutes ces années, Ted arrivait encore à la surprendre. Quoique, elle aurait du s'y attendre. S'il était possible de s'amuser, le Gryffondor rappliquait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, petit monstre.

-Tu dois d'abord lever le sortilège d'Antigone, rappela Teddy. Et puis je suis pas un monstre ! ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que si, insista Victoire.

Et avant que le Gryffondor ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle se leva tout en sortant sa baguette.

-_Enervatum_ ! fit elle en direction d'Antigone. Et si jamais tu recommences à hurler, je te lance un _Stupefix_ dont tu ne te remettras pas, prévint-elle.

Mais Antigone n'avait aucunement l'intention de protester. La vague de haine qui avait déferlée en elle un peu avant était totalement partie et maintenant, ne subsistait en elle que la tristesse d'avoir été rejetée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle vit Victoire, penchée au dessus d'elle, qui l'observait soucieusement, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'elle laisse éclater sa fureur à nouveau. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle abandonna. Elle laissa tomber les barrières qu'elle avait dressées en elle, tout ce qui la soutenait, tout ce qui lui donnait le sourire et l'empêchait de sombrer. Elle abandonna tout et les larmes envahirent ses yeux, roulèrent sur ses joues et glissèrent sur le canapé.

-Il est parti...

-Je sais, Antigone. Je sais.

Elle passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer comme le faisait sa mère parfois. Cette pensée lui rappela qu'Antigone n'avait pas de mère. Teddy s'était levé lui aussi, et prudemment, il essuya les larmes sur les joues de la Serpentard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, An'. Tout va s'arranger, chuchota-t-il.

Antigone ferma les yeux, et les larmes glissèrent de ses paupières closes sans s'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel sentiment l'emportait sur les autres. Était-ce la déception, ou bien la tristesse ? Peut-être la colère finalement ou le dégoût ? La peur peut-être ? Ou simplement la fatigue ? Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir. Elle entendait ses deux amis la réconforter, mais leurs paroles l'effleuraient à peine sans jamais la toucher.

-Endors-toi, Antigone. Demain tout ira bien.

Elle se laissa bercer par la douce voix de Victoire, par les caresses de Ted sur ses joues, par leur tendre présence à ses côtés. Puis, emportée par trop de sentiments différents et contradictoires, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond et bienfaiteur.

Victoire se releva lentement, gardant son regard fixé sur la Serpentard. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître une couverture qui se plaça d'elle-même sur Antigone.

-Demain tout ira bien ? Demanda Teddy avec scepticisme, répétant les paroles de la jeune fille.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suis sûre que l'on pourra arranger tout ce grand bazar temporel et émotionnel que nous avons créé. Si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera après-demain, ou dans une semaine. Peu importe, tout ira bien, je le sais.

-On verra.

Et ils partirent se coucher, espérant chacun de leur côté que cette aventure finirait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

*O*O*O*O*

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter, âgé de seize ans et accompagné de ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, entra dans la Grande Salle, avec un grand sourire. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière à sa joie matinale. Il était simplement de bonne humeur. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille tout en parcourant la salle des yeux. Il fit un signe à Luna assise à la table des Serdaigle pour la saluer, et lança une grimace à Malefoy lorsqu'il croisa son regard depuis la table des Serpentard.

-C'est puéril ! le réprimanda Hermione, pendant que Ron étouffait son rire dans sa main.

-Tu devrais être contente que je ne lui aie pas déjà lancé un sort.

-Harry !

-C'est bon, je plaisantais.

-Moi, je trouvais ça plutôt marrant.

-Ron !

C'était un matin tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Les garçons s'amusaient en riant dans le dos de Malefoy et Hermione essayait comme elle pouvait de les en empêcher. Le courrier était arriver à la même heure que les jours précédents et Hedwige n'avait pas apporté d'étrange colis à Harry. Les tables de la Grande Salle croulaient sous les victuailles et les professeurs bavardaient tranquillement comme les élèves à leur table.

C'était un petit-déjeuner tout à fait normal jusqu'à ce qu'il voie entrer trois élèves qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu à Poudlard. Un Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et une Serpentard s'il se référait aux blasons sur leurs uniformes. D'après leur taille, ils devaient être en sixième année, ce qui perturba encore un peu plus le Survivant. Comment est-ce que trois élèves de son année avaient pu lui échapper ? Dont un de sa propre maison ?! C'était totalement impossible. Il se tourna vers Ron qui lui n'avait absolument rien remarqué de bizarre.

-Tu les connais ? demanda-t-il.

-Qui ?

-Les trois là-bas.

-Non, pourquoi ? dit-il distraitement tout en replongeant dans son petit-déjeuner.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à écouter parler les trois inconnus.

-Oh regardez ! C'est le professeur Londubat ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on le retrouverait ici. Vous croyez qu'il va nous dénoncer à McGonagall ?

-Teddy, fit calmement la fille aux cheveux noirs, il ne peut pas nous dénoncer, il ne nous connait même pas !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu peur.

-Je savais que tu étais un trouillard ! s'exclama l'autre fille.

-Mais arrête avec ça, Victoire ! grogna le dénommé Teddy.

-Il a raison pour une fois, ça commence à devenir puéril, ajouta la Serpentard.

-Merci Antigone. Bon, on va manger ! dit Ted avec enthousiasme.

Les deux filles soupirèrent et se dirigèrent chacune vers une table différente.

-Eh ! s'exclama le garçon, une expression quelque peu paniquée sur le visage. On avait dit qu'on mangerait ensemble !

-Bien sûr. On va manger avec les Serpentard, répondit Antigone.

-Sûrement pas ! Ils ne nous accepteront jamais. Allons à la table des Serdaigle, proposa Victoire.

-Comme vous voulez, mais quoi que vous choisissiez, j'arborerai les couleurs de Gryffondor, et avec fierté !

-Comme si tu en étais capable, le provoqua la Serdaigle

-Tout à fait !

Harry vit alors avec stupeur, les cheveux de Teddy devenir rouge et or, les couleurs de sa maison. Le garçon passa une main dans sa tignasse aux couleurs frappantes, en lançant aux deux filles un sourire charmeur et désinvolte.

-Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux filles réprimèrent leur fou rire alors que Harry se tournait vivement vers Hermione :

-Tu as vu ça ?

-Oui et j'avoue que c'est assez surprenant. Je pense qu'il est simplement Métamorphomage. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Ne pas s'inquiéter ?! Mais enfin Hermione, est-ce que tu as déjà vu ces trois élèves dans...

-Chut, ils arrivent, coupa Ron qui avait délaissé son petit-déjeuner pour enfin s'intéresser à la conversation et à l'étrange découverte de Harry.

Un instant plus tard, les trois inconnus s'installèrent juste à côtés d'eux comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'ils puissent faire. Ils piochèrent même sur la table pour manger un fruit ou un morceau de pain, sans leur prêter attention. Hermione se montra plus entreprenante que Harry ou Ron et posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres :

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah ! couina Teddy, pris par surprise. Tu m'as fait peur, Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor haussa les sourcils en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de cette inconnu.

-Mais quel boulet... murmura Antigone en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

-Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? interrogea Hermione.

-Parce que tu es une amie de Harry et qu'il est mon parrain ! répondit Teddy avec fierté comme si c'était une évidence que personne ne pouvait remettre en question.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Ron, Hermione et Harry.

-Mais quel boulet, mais quel boulet, mais quel boulet ! se lamenta à nouveau Antigone en gardant la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

-Avec tact, Teddy ! Tact ! gronda Victoire sans prêter attention aux exclamations surprises des trois autres. Peut-être que je dois t'apprendre la définition de ce mot puisque visiblement tu ne le comprends pas ! Combien de gaffes vas-tu encore faire avant que cela rentre dans ta tête ?

-Mais, je rapporte juste la vérité.

-Stupide Gryffondor !

-Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ? s'énerva Ron.

Victoire allait répondre quand elle fut sauvée par Albus Dumbledore qui se leva et réclama le silence.

-Je suis véritablement désolé d'interrompre votre petit-déjeuner si abruptement, mais il est très important pour tout le monde que je vous présente les trois élèves qui sont arrivés hier soir. Si vous voulez bien vous levez pour que tous puissent vous voir.

Les inconnus se levèrent à côtés de Harry, qui les fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu ces trois élèves auparavant. Ils venaient juste d'arriver. Mais arriver d'où ? La situation semblait étrange aux yeux de Harry et il était encore très loin d'imaginer la vérité qui allait lui être dévoilée.

-Victoire Weasley, Ted Lupin et Antigone Rogue viennent du futur et, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix pour couvrir les chuchotements qui résonnaient de toute part dans la Grande Salle, ils resteront à Poudlard et étudierons avec vous en sixième année jusqu'à leur départ. Sachant que leurs connaissances ici sont quelques peu éparpillées dans les différentes maisons, ils auront l'autorisation de séjourner dans la maison qu'ils souhaitent.

Les exclamations fusaient entre les tables.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Rien ne sert de leur demander des détails sur votre futur, vous oublierez tout d'eux lorsqu'ils repartiront. Et maintenant, vous pouvez continuer votre repas. Bonne appétit ! finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore se rassit paisiblement sans paraître gêné le moins du monde par le vacarme qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Dans tous les coins de la pièce, les élèves s'interrogeaient et énoncer leur étonnement à voix haute.

-Du futur ?

-Lupin ? Mais alors...

-Il a bien dit Rogue ?

-Je ne savais pas que le professeur Lupin avait un fils...

-Encore un Weasley !

-Vous croyez qu'elle est de la même famille que le professeur Rogue ou bien est-ce juste un coïncidence ?

-Ils auraient donc laissé un loup-garou se reproduire ?! lança Drago Malefoy outré.

Cette dernière remarque mit instantanément le feu aux poudres. Harry se leva mais Ted fut plus rapide que lui. En quelques secondes, il se dressa devant Malefoy, les poings serrés. A ses côtés, Antigone et Victoire se tenaient comme deux gardes du corps, tendues et prêtes à réagir au moindre problème.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma famille, Malefoy ! cracha Ted en détachant chaque syllabe alors que ses cheveux reprenaient leur teinte brune et ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune animal.

-Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais obéir à un monstre comme toi ?!

-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! hurla-t-il.

-Bien, alors même si j'en doute fortement, tu seras capable de répondre aux questions que l'on se pose ? demanda-t-il sans se formaliser du cri du Métamorphomage et avec un ton doucereux qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour les trois élèves du futur.

-Évidemment !

-Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée... gémit Antigone derrière lui.

-Pas de gaffe, Ted, le prévint Victoire qui sentait venir la plus grande bêtise de l'humanité faites par Ted Lupin.

-Pose donc tes questions !

Le garçon ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était au milieu de la Grande Salle, au centre de l'attention de tous les élèves de Poudlard qui le regardaient. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que tout le monde attendait des réponses de sa part et c'était Malefoy qui allait mener l'interrogatoire. Un cercle d'étudiants s'était formé autour des trois « nouveaux » et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient approchés également pour se placer derrière eux.

-Alors, dis nous tout. Tu es le fils de ce Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Remus et Nymphadora Lupin sont mes parents.

-Donc j'avais raison, tu es un monstre.

-Non !

Victoire posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour tenter de le calmer, mais les insultes du Serpentard le mettaient vraiment hors de lui.

-Il est Métamorphomage, comme sa mère, expliqua la Serdaigle. Et le gène lycanthrope de son père ne lui a pas été transmis. Il n'est donc pas un loup-garou, même pas un peu lors de la pleine lune.

-Et toi qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa désagréable voix traînante.

-Victoire Weasley, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-Oui, en effet. Les Weasley pullulent un peu trop en ce moment.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, lança Antigone, se moquant ouvertement de Malefoy. Et encore tu n'as pas vu la famille Weasley au grand complet dans le futur. Tu en ferais une syncope.

-Tu te moques de la famille de tes amis, toi ?

-Non, c'était de l'ironie, et je pensais qu'un maître en la matière serait capable de le reconnaître. Enfin, même en oubliant le fait que je considère la famille de Victoire comme ma famille, je ne me moquerais jamais des Weasley.

-_Ta_ famille ?! s'étonna Drago. Tu t'appelles Rogue, tu ne peux pas considérer ces miséreux comme _ta_ famille !

D'un même mouvement, Ted, Victoire et Antigone sortirent leurs baguettes qu'ils pointèrent vers Malefoy. Derrière eux, Ron tenta de se jeter sur le Serpentard sans prendre le temps de s'armer d'une baguette, mais fut retenu par Harry et Hermione.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, chuchota Malefoy qui avait à son tour sortit sa baguette magique.

-Tu devrais pourtant, répliqua Antigone. J'ai été élevée par Harry Potter. Les sorts offensifs, c'est pas ce qu'il me manque.

-Une fillette élevée par Potter ne peut pas être aussi vicieuse que toi.

-Je suis la fille de Severus Rogue, et puis, le Choixpeau m'a placée à Serpentard, ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard.

-Je vois. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu répondes à la question que tout le monde ici rêve de poser.

-Trois, dit-elle avant même qu'il ait posé sa question.

-Comment ça trois ?

-Oh ! Tu ne voulais pas savoir combien d'enfants avait Harry ? Tant pis, pose ta question.

Malefoy mit quelques secondes à se remettre de cette drôle d'intervention de la part d'Antigone et aussi au fait que dans le futur, Potter allaient avoir trois enfants, ce qui rajouterait une dose supplémentaire de malheurs à sa vie. Il reprit finalement ses esprits et put parler devant tout le monde sans avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, mais plutôt avec la stature d'un sorcier qui domine son monde.

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir combien Potter aurait d'enfants, Merlin m'en préserve. Ce que tout le monde attend impatiemment, c'est le nom de ta mère.

-Ma mère ?

Teddy, à côté d'elle, éclata de rire alors que les deux filles se regardaient avec une certaine incrédulité. C'était une question qu'on ne leur avait jamais posé. Le scandale du bébé né dans un chaudron était tellement connu dans le monde sorcier qu'Antigone avait atteint quasiment la même célébrité que le grand Harry Potter avant même qu'elle ait appris à marcher. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas de mère et même s'ils étaient dans le futur, il lui semblait étrange que l'on puisse s'interroger sur ce point-là de sa vie.

-Euh... Ginny ? répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension. Ginny Potter...

-QUOI ?! cria Ron derrière Antigone. Tu... tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas possible ! paniqua le Gryffondor. Ginny ne peut pas... tu... il ne faut...C'est impossible !

-Tais-toi Weasley ! grogna Malefoy. Tu fais du bruit pour rien et tu nous empêches d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire.

Ron, trop perdu dans son effroi, ne trouva rien à lui répliquer. A la place, il se contenta d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Antigone ! gronda Victoire. Arrête, il va faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues à dire des trucs pareils.

-Il faut parler avec tact, ajouta sournoisement Teddy trop content de pouvoir placer une telle réplique.

-Mais...

-Non, coupa Victoire. Je sais que tu considères les Potter comme tes parents et ta famille, mais eux, ceux du passé ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne connaissent pas le futur, ils ne connaissent pas les évènements qui ont fait que tu considères Ginny comme ta mère ou Andromeda comme ta grand-mère.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter vos messes basses et nous faire part de vos connaissances ?

Antigone se retourna vers Malefoy qui venait de parler en poussant un soupir exagéré qui montrer parfaitement bien à quel point elle se fichait de lui et de ses questions.

-Je n'ai pas de mère.

La réponse d'Antigone souffla un vent d'étonnement et d'incompréhension dans la Grande Salle mais avant qui quiconque ait pu analyser ses mots ou réagir, elle reprit la parole :

-Et maintenant, je pense que cet interrogatoire est fini.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle quitta la Grande Salle la tête haute suivie de ses deux amis qui avançaient sans se préoccuper des murmures et des exclamations qui les entouraient. Quand ils furent seuls dans le couloir, elle se retourna vers eux.

-Nous allons rester seuls tous les trois pour le moment, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Ce sera mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle maison.

*O*O*O*O*

Antigone, Ted et Victoire passèrent le reste de leur journée enfermés dans la salle qui leur était réservée évitant ainsi avec application les autres élèves et leurs regards curieux. Ils avaient récupéré à la bibliothèque le livre de Magie noire avancée dans lequel ils trouvèrent, comme l'avait prévu Antigone, la potion pour leur retour. Ils en commencèrent la préparation mais sans véritable enthousiasme ni peur d'être pris en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit : ils en avaient l'autorisation.

Ils ne sortirent même pas pour manger. Ils étaient trop déçus par l'attitude des gens du passé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Eux qui avaient parler des millions de fois de ce voyage avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, se retrouvaient devant un passé qui ne les faisait plus du tout rêver. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire et ils avaient besoin de temps pour analyser la situation. Ils devaient mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant pour élaborer un plan qui leur permettrait de réaliser leur rêve à tous les trois.

Le soir arriva et ils n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, et même Teddy était resté étrangement silencieux. Antigone ajoutait une poignée d'yeux de scarabées dans son chaudron quand le Gryffondor se remit à parler :

-Il nous faudra donc un mois pour finir la potion, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une approximation, répondit Antigone. Nous pouvons mettre plus de temps, ou même moins.

-D'accord, répondit-il avant de continuer sur sa lancée et de poser la question qui l'intéressait vraiment : Nous aurons donc le temps de voir mes parents, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr.

-Nous irons peut-être les voir demain, ou le week-end prochain, annonça Victoire. Dumbledore nous donnera son autorisation pour sortir.

-Mais, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ajouta sèchement Antigone. Tu ne dois pas t'attendre à une effusion de sentiments et de tendresse, il n'y en aura sûrement pas. Il y aura probablement plus de surprise et de peur qu'autre chose.

-Je sais, Antigone. J'ai vu la réaction de ton père, répondit-il avec sagesse. Je sais que cela sera peut-être difficile et douloureux, mais tout comme toi, je prends le risque. Et puis, vous me connaissez, je m'entêterais jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux.

-Parfaitement, approuva Victoire. Et toi aussi Antigone, tu vas réessayer jusqu'à réussir.

-Pardon ?

-Tu vas te creuser la tête pour trouver le plan parfait qui te mènera à ton père. Tu as déjà passé dix ans de ta vie à chercher un moyen pour le retrouver et malgré toute la rancœur que tu peux avoir contre lui maintenant, ce n'est pas ce petit échec qui va te faire renoncer à ton rêve, à ton but.

-Tu... commença la Serpentard qui n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

-Tu connais peut-être des détails impossibles à retenir sur le passé, intervint Ted, mais nous, nous connaissons des détails inimaginables et inconnus des autres sur ton caractère.

Antigone ne parvint pas à répondre, trop émue par les paroles de ses amis. Cela semblait peut-être stupide mais à cet instant elle se sentait tout simplement heureuse et soutenu par eux comme jamais avant. Elle avait là devant elle la preuve irréfutable de la profonde amitié qui les unissait et dont personne n'aurait osé douter.

-Nous y arriverons, murmura-t-elle simplement en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans le regard doré de Teddy puis dans celui bleuté de Victoire.

*O*O*O*O*

**Note de fin :** Et voilà. Je suis désolé si c'est un vrai fouillis, mais la scène de la Grande Salle était particulièrement dure à écrire et j'ai eu un peu de mal à transcrire l'idée chaotique que je m'en faisais. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review... ^^


	8. Potions et DCFM

**Titre :** La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue

**Auteur :** La Fourmii

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seul Antigone et ses aventures sortent de mon petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre pour pas grand chose en fait. Il n'est pas très long par rapport aux deux derniers, j'ai juste mis un peu de temps à m'y mettre et encore plus de temps à le poster alors qu'il était prêt. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^

***O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 8**

**Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal**

Le lendemain, les trois élèves du futur ne se rendirent finalement pas à Londres pour voir les parents de Teddy. Ils avaient encore du temps et ils préférèrent ne pas se précipiter. De plus, le petit Lupin était un peu effrayé par l'éventuel rejet de ses parents, et bien qu'étant un Gryffondor, il avait préféré fuir leur réaction pour le moment.

La semaine qui suivit, les trois amis allèrent en cours avec les sixième années en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'ils étaient le sujet de tous les ragots de Poudlard.

Ils fuirent également Harry et ses deux amis qui cherchaient à leur parler à chaque détour de couloir pour en apprendre le plus possibe sur le futur. Ils ne purent cependant pas échapper au cours de potions avec Slughorn puis au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue. La confrontation paraissait inévitable, encore plus quand ils attendaient avec les autres devant la porte de la salle de potions.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi stressée, Antigone, disait Teddy innocemment. Tu vas faire des potions, c'est ce que tu préfères, non ?

-Ils vont me comparer à mon père, grommela-t-elle.

-Tu as toujours dit que tu étais fière d'être la fille de Severus.

-C'était avant qu'il ne devienne un parfait lâche !

-Tu ne lui as pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non !

-Mais enfin, tu ne...

-C'est bon, intervint Victoire. Elle peut bien lui en vouloir, mais par contre, il ne fait aucun doute que tu vas bien t'amuser ici.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Antigone.

-Tu sais bien, quand tu es énervée, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, tu bidouilles une heure ou deux devant ton chaudron, puis quand tu reviens, tu vas beaucoup mieux.

-Elle fait vraiment ça ? demanda Ron qui écoutait leur conversation le plus discrètement possible mais qui fut trop choqué pour retenir sa question.

Antigone poussa un profond soupir. Elle lança un regard à Teddy qui disait clairement « Je te l'avais bien dit » puis entra dans la salle comme Slughorn en ouvrait la porte.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure au professeur pour dresser l'éloge d'Antigone, à sa plus grande horreur.

-Vous êtes très douée Miss Rogue, cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est sûrement dans vos gênes. Après tout, j'ai toujours dit que Severus avait un avenir brillant ouvert devant lui. Il était si doué... Mais étrangement, il n'a pas voulu continuer dans cette voie...

Les yeux de Slughorn se firent vague un instant, le temps qu'il se replonge dans quelques bons vieux souvenirs. Antigone, de son côté, tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester impassible. Après tout, hurler à Slughorn de la laisser tranquille ne lui rendrait pas vraiment son calme et lui apporterait à coup sûr des ragots supplémentaires dont elle n'avait absolument pas envie.

-Vous avez véritablement un don, reprit le professeur en observant à nouveau le chaudron d'Antigone. Vous avez l'art des potions en vous. Vous dites avoir été élevé par Mr Potter et il semble évident qu'il vous a transmis sa passion pour les potions...

Sans faire attention à Slughorn, elle ajouta à son chaudron dix yeux de scarabées, déviant ainsi de la recette de base du manuel qui indiquait d'en mettre 25, mais obtenant tout de même le résultat escompté. C'était un peu ce que faisait Harry, installé un rang derrière, en suivant les instructions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais elle le faisait avec beaucoup plus d'assurance et sans l'aide d'un manuel griffonné. Comme l'avait dit Slughorn, elle avait véritablement l'art des potions en elle.

-Je suis certain que quelques-unes de mes connaissances seraient ravies de découvrir vos talents, poursuivit Slughorn. Que souhaitez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

-Des études de potions avancées puis de la recherche, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter agacée : Et ça ne sert à rien de commenter là-dessus, vous l'avez déjà fait.

-Je n'ai pourtant encore rien dit à ce sujet, s'étonna Slughorn.

-Non, mais vous allez le faire dans le futur et je pense qu'une seule fois me suffira.

Quelques exclamations étonnées fusèrent dans la salle.

-C'était déjà assez énervant à notre époque d'entendre les compliments incessants du professeur Slughorn pour Antigone, mais ici c'est carrément invivable, remarqua Teddy juste assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende.

Les rires remplacèrent les exclamations de surprise et même les lèvres d'Antigone s'étirèrent en un sourire. Teddy avait véritablement un don pour détendre l'atmosphère et la jeune fille le remerciait pour cela.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir sourire tous les trois, dit Hermione en fixant plus particulièrement Antigone. On n'avait pas vu ça souvent.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Teddy. Je souris tout le temps.

Il lança un clin d'œil charmeur à un groupe de filles qui gloussèrent immédiatement.

-S'il vous plait, jeunes gens ! intervint Slughorn d'une voix forte. Calmez-vous un peu. J'accepte quelques bavardages mais vous êtes tout de même ici pour travailler.

-Teddy ! chuchota Victoire alors que Slughorn replongeait dans son journal à son bureau. La plupart des filles que tu dragues ici ont 17 ans de plus que toi et des enfants avec qui tu es amis.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Maintenant, elles sont plus jeunes que moi.

-Gryffondor stupide ! Elles sont mariées.

-Oh...

-En parlant de mariage, dit Ron, sautant sur l'occasion. Vous ne voudriez pas nous en dire un peu plus sur nous dans le futur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Victoire.

-Je ne sais pas... hum... avec qui est-ce que nous nous marierons tous les trois par exemple ?

-Ron finira avec Harry parce qu'ils auront enfin compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre loin de l'autre, répondit calmement Antigone à la place de Victoire. Et Hermione se mariera avec Lucius Malefoy parce que finalement, elle préfère les blonds.

-Tu plaisantes ? souffla Ron qui était devenu tout blanc.

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas drôle !

-Si si ! s'esclaffa Ted. On aurait dit que tu allais t'évanouir.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, contra Ron. Ce n'était pas amusant du tout.

-Mais la vérité en bien pire, ironisa Victoire. Harry s'est marié avec ta soeur Ginny, puis il a adopté Antigone qui est tout de même la fille de Severus Rogue et enfin il a eu trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily.

-Affreux, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Teddy.

-Mais le pire, continua Antigone sans attendre une réponse des autres, c'est que toi, Ron, tu as épousé Hermione et que vous avez eu deux enfants ensemble.

-Hugo et Rose, mes cousins, compléta Victoire. Je suis la fille de Bill et Fleur. Vous êtes donc mes oncles et tante.

-Chouette, non ? finit Teddy.

-Je crois que ça fait un peu trop d'un coup... soupira Ron en s'affalant sur sa table.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon le cours est fini.

-On est vraiment obligé d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Antigone d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, répondit Victoire autoritairement.

-On ne peut pas...

-Non ! On y va et je t'interdis formellement de t'enfuir, tu es plus courageuse que ça !

-Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, marmonna Antigone en passant la porte suivie de Victoire puis Teddy.

***O*O*O*O***

Antigone avait craint le cours de potion mais elle savait que ce n'était rien comparé au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui l'attendait. La différence principale étant que tous les commentaires que Slughorn pouvait faire l'effleuraient à peine alors que chaque mot de Severus, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, s'enfonçait profondément dans son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de fuir de toute sa vie. Mais elle se doutait que ses amis l'en empêcheraient et que ses tentatives n'en paraîtraient que plus pitoyables et désespérées. Alors elle entra dans la pièce la tête haute avec son air impassible pour cacher ses émotions.

-C'est le moment de lui montrer que tu existes ! glissa doucement Victoire en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Nous sommes venus ici pour rencontrer vos parents, expliqua Victoire en chuchotant. Il faut lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas là pour rien et que nous ne repartirons pas sans ce que nous sommes venus chercher. Reste celle que tu es Antigone, c'est lui qui a eu tort de fuir, pas toi de venir.

Elle redressa légèrement les épaules, regagnant un peu sa confiance.

-Mais il pourrait...

Elle s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte que Rogue les observait en silence attendant qu'elles cessent de bavarder. Elle fixa les yeux noirs de son père semblables aux siens, le défiant de détourner le regard.

-Peut-être souhaitez-vous faire partager votre conversation au reste de la classe, fit-il de sa voix glaciale. Non ? Alors je vais pouvoir reprendre mon cours.

-Vieille chauve souris, grommela Harry, pas assez fort pour que Rogue comprenne, mais qu'il entende tout de même.

-Un commentaire Mr Potter ?

-Non... monsieur.

-Bien. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, nous allons poursuivre la maîtrise des sorts informulés. Vous vous mettrez par deux. L'un enverra un sort, l'autre devra le bloquer. Puis vous échangerez les rôles. Je ne veux pas entendre de son sortant de votre bouche. Tous les sortilèges devront être pensé uniquement.

Il se retourna vers les trois élèves du futur.

-Avez-vous appris les sortilèges informulés ou faut-il que je vous explique le fonctionnement ? questionna-t-il avec un mépris à peine dissimulé dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que nous les connaissons, répondit Teddy.

-Et bien nous allons voir su votre enseignant a été meilleur que je ne le suis puisque je n'ai pas réussi à faire rentrer cette leçon dans le crâne de mes élèves. À moins que ce ne soit eux qui soient trop mauvais. Qui est votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans le futur ?

-Parce que vous vous intéressez au futur maintenant ? demanda Antigone avec effronterie.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné le droit de parler, Miss Potter, répliqua-t-il.

L'utilisation de son nom adoptif arracha un hoquet de surprise à Antigone. Son père la reniait-il au point de ne pas utiliser son vrai nom de famille ? En l'appelant Potter, il enlevait ainsi la preuve qui reliait Antigone à lui, ce qui montrait qu'elle était véritablement sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'espérer lui montrer qu'elle existait quand il ne voulait pas voir. On ne peut pas montrer un arc-en-ciel à un aveugle, même avec beaucoup de patience et de détermiation.

-Bien, fit Rogue. Mettez-vous par deux et commencez. Évitez simplement de vous entretuer, ajouta-t-il même si son ton laissait penser que cela ne la gênerait pas vraiment.

Les élèves s'agitèrent tout autour alors qu'Antigone, perdu dans ses pensées, se disait qu'elle avait eu raison de craindre le cours de Rogue. C'était bien pire encore que le voir fuir le premier soir.

-Eh Antigone ! l'appela Victoire. Mets-toi avec Teddy.

-Oh, tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle revenant sur Terre.

-Oui, oui. Vous êtes bien trop fort pour moi tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh non, soupira Teddy. Je voulais me mesurer à Harry, moi.

-Tu le ferais si tu parviens à me battre, annonça Antigone qui retrouvait peu à peu sa bonne humeur, oubliant pour un moment son père et tous les problèmes qu'il lui posait.

-Aucun problème, assura-t-il. Je suis meilleur que toi.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai gagné notre dernier duel !

-Et bien je vais te prouver que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance.

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, leur baguette en main, prêts à attaquer.

-Honneur aux dames.

Antigone ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, elle lança un rayon de lumière rouge qui vint buter sur un mur invisible conjuré par Teddy. Leurs bouches restaient parfaitement closes.

Les yeux du Métamorphomage virèrent au rouge et les lèvres d'Antigone s'étirèrent en un sourire menaçant.

-C'est parti ! soufflèrent-ils à l'unisson et la Serpentard lança un nouveau sortilège que Ted bloqua avec facilité.

Bientôt, les élèves cessèrent leurs activités pour regarder le duel entre les deux étudiants. Antigone ne cessait d'envoyer des sorts qui semblaient de plus en plus puissants, mais le Gryffondor les bloquait tous. Il avait tout de même quelques écorchures et ses boucliers n'étaient plus aussi efficaces qu'au début. Puis Antigone trancha l'air de sa baguette et cette fois-ci, Teddy ne parvint pas à bloquer complètement l'attaqua. Une grande entaille apparut sur la joue du garçon et du sang vint maculer son visage. Il fit une grimace de douleur et les filles qui regardaient la scène poussèrent des cris horrifiés.

-Eh ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Harry t'avait interdit d'utiliser le _Sectumsempra_ !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit !

Ils haletaient tous les deux, en particulier Antigone qui avait presque épuisé ses réserves de sorts et d'énergie.

-À mon tour alors, fit Teddy et il partit à l'attaque.

Des rayons de lumières volèrent dans la pièce, bloqués par la jeune fille. Elle parvenait à peu près à maîtriser les attaques du garçon mais l'un des sorts fut plus puissant et elle tomba au sol.

-J'ai gagné.

-Pas encore.

Elle tenta de lancer un maléfice en se relevant mais un sortilège d'entrave sortit de nul part la bloqua et elle ne put rien faire. Ce n'était pas Teddy qui avait lancé le sort puisque lui aussi était à terre.

-Quel est l'imbécile qui a osé m'arrêter ? gronda-t-elle.

-Me traitez-vous d'imbécile, Miss Potter ? fit la voix de Rogue au dessus de sa tête.

Il libéra son maléfice d'entrave sur les deux élèves du futur et fixa Antigone attendant visiblement une réponse.

-Non, pas vous. Mais l'action était d'une imbécillité sans nom, cela me semble évident, répondit-elle avec effronterie.

Elle repensait à la fuite de son père du bureau de Dumbledore en disant cela mais elle ne parvint pas à dire si Rogue avait compris le double sens de sa phrase. Son visage était absolument impassible, illisible.

-Et bien, il me semble évident que vous méritez une retenue, dit Severus calmement. Demain soir dans mon bureau à 19 h.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et il se retourna vers la classe.

-Continuez donc à travailler, le cours n'est pas terminé. Et vous Mr Lupin, ajouta-t-il en direction de Teddy. Je vous avez juste demandé si vous connaissiez les sortilèges informulés. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner en spectacle de la sorte. Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor.

-Cette retenue, c'est une occasion en or pour lui parler, chuchota Victoire quand Rogue fut parti.

-Peut-être, chuchota la Serpentard. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'écoutera.

***O*O*O*O***

Au repas du soir, à la table des Gryffondor, on racontait encore le duel qui avait opposé Teddy et Antigone ainsi que l'effronterie de cette dernière face à Rogue.

-Mais c'est facile pour elle, contredit Seamus. C'est la fille de Rogue, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut.

-Si ta théorie est juste, contra Hermione, alors pourquoi est-ce que Rogue lui a donné une retenue ?

-Elle a raison, assura Ron avec conviction en crachant quelques morceaux de poulet au passage.

-Mais c'était rien du tout comparé au duel ! s'exclama Dean.

-C'est sûr ! confirma Neville. C'était grandiose ! Comment est-ce que vous arrivez à vous battre avec des sorts informulés ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les élèves du futur. Moi j'arrive à peine à envoyer quelques étincelles, et encore...

-Je suppose qu'être éduqué par le Survivant doit aider un peu, fit Teddy avec un petit sourire.

Toute la table des Gryffondor, ou du moins tous ceux qui écoutaient la conversation, se mit à rire, excepté Harry qui se renfrogna un peu.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, mec, lança Ron en lui tapant dans le dos. Le roi du duel est en train de te faire un compliment !

-Je n'aime pas trop que...

Harry s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et se retourna vivement vers Antigone et Teddy, une expression intriguée sur le visage. Il venait soudainement de se rappeler d'un détails qui l'avait interpelé pendant le cours.

-Tu as parlé du Sectumsempra tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pas trop forte pour qu'Hermione n'entende pas qu'il parlait _encore_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

-Ah oui, confirma Teddy après un moment de silence pendant lequel il regroupa ses souvenirs pour ne pas dire une énorme bêtise. Antigone m'en a lancé un plutôt puissant alors que tu lui avais interdit. Mais heureusement, j'ai été capable de le bloquer.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, commenta Antigone à mi-voix.

-Je ne lui avais rien interdit du tout, contredit Harry, légèrement perdu.

-Pas toi exactement, expliqua Teddy. Le Harry de notre époque a fait promettre à Antigone de ne pas utiliser le Sectumsempra. Une règle qu'elle n'a pas respecté, ajouta-t-il en direction de la jeune Serpentard, et je le répéterai à grand-mère !

-Très mature comme garçon, c'est bien, ironisa Antigone.

Le garçon lui tira la langue mais sa gaminerie ne fit pas perdre à Harry le fil de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai interdis d'utiliser ce sort ?

-La première fois qu'elle me l'a envoyé, répondit Teddy en reprenant son sérieux, je n'ai pas réussi à le bloquer assez tôt et je me le suis pris de plein fouet. Je suis resté une semaine à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde a eu très peur et tu lui as interdit de recommencer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait, le Sectumsempra ?

-Ben, tu sais, commença le Métamorphomage. Les affreuses...

-Arrête Teddy ! coupa Antigone. Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas révéler, tu t'en rappelles ? Et bien, je pense que le Sectumsempra et tout ce qui tourne autour du Prince de Sang-Mêlé en fait partie.

-Quoi !? s'exclama Harry. Vous connaissez l'existence du Prince !?

-Oui, confirma Victoire. Mais comme le disait si justement Antigone, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas dire. De toute façon, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt par toi-même.

-Tu en parles comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais, remarqua Antigone.

-Excuse-moi si je ne trouve pas ça bien, répliqua la Serdaigle, mais tu ne peux pas nier les faits et les écrits !

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, approuva Teddy. _Il_ est affreux.

-Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous répète que ce n'est pas sa faute !

-Tu le défends beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui le détestait, il y a quelques heures, glissa sournoisement Victoire.

-Raaah ! Vous m'énervez, je m'en vais !

Antigone se leva d'un bond et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle en fulminant.

-Eh ! s'écria Harry. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué !

-Désolé gars, s'excusa Teddy en se levant à son tour. On a une Rogue en colère à calmer et ça ne va pas être facile. Je t'en parlerais plus tard si tu veux, du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Il suivit Antigone et avant que Harry ait pu dire un mot, Victoire, qui s'était levé aussi, se plaça devant lui.

-Ne compte pas trop sur Teddy pour te donner des informations, je lui ferais promettre de ne rien te dire, annonça-t-elle à Harry. On ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut lorsqu'on voyage dans le temps et comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu l'apprendras par toi-même bientôt.

Et sur ces mots mystérieux et quasiment incompréhensibles pour Harry, elle quitta la Grande Salle pour retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis.

***O*O*O*O***

-Mais pourquoi ? râla Teddy alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois réunis dans la chambre qui leur été réservée. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lui dire les effets du Sectumsempra ?

-Parce que, répéta lentement Victoire avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix, il doit le découvrir par lui-même et que nous ne sommes pas là pour interférer dans le cours du temps.

-Mais de toute façon ils vont tout oublier après, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama Victoire. Si jamais on reste trop longtemps, ça pourrait changer notre époque !

-N'importe quoi, souffla Teddy. Si on avait vraiment voulu rester discret, on aurait pas donner toutes ses informations sur les familles Potter et Weasley.

-Silence ! siffla Antigone. On ne s'entend plus penser avec vos chamailleries.

-Continue à bidouiller dans ton chaudron, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait calmer, répliqua Victoire et Antigone se remit à travailler sur la potion. Écoute, ajouta la Serdaigle en direction du garçon, la potion pour notre retour semble plutôt longue à préparer et je commence à avoir peur des conséquences de nos actes.

-Mais puisqu'ils vont tout oublier quand nous partiront, ça...

-Si jamais on a fait une erreur, coupa Victoire, il pourra y avoir des conséquences et je pense que le mieux est d'essayer de les limiter dès maintenant. Alors désormais nous ne dirons plus rien sur le futur.

-Tout ça dans le but d'éviter des erreurs hypothétiquement hypothétiques, fit Teddy sceptique.

-Oui, c'est l'idée, répondit Victoire.

-Et comment on fait pour mes parents ? Et Rogue ? On ne leur dit rien non plus et on va juste leur passer un petit bonjour du futur ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un léger problème dans ton raisonnement ?

-Pour eux, nous ferons une exception. Mais il seront les seuls, prévint la jeune fille.

-Ben tiens ! C'est un peu facile, je trouve, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Je suis d'accord avec Victoire, intervint Antigone d'une voix posée. On ne dit plus rien, sauf pour nos parents en se rappelant qu'il faut parler avec tact.

Le Gryffondor marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, grommela-t-il, puisque de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

-Très bien, s'amusa Victoire en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et avant qu'il ne puisse se lever pour répliquer, elle s'était déjà cacher derrière le canapé, protégée par un coussin.

-Pas de bataille de polochons ! cria vivement Antigone en tentant vainement de mettre sa potion en sécurité.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour les avertissements, et ce soir là, des plumes virevoltèrent dans la chambre, au milieu des rires de ces trois amis du futur, un peu perdus entre deux époques.

***O*O*O*O***


	9. La retenue

**Titre :** La triste vie d'Antigone Rogue

**Auteur :** LaFourmii

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seul Antigone et ses aventures sortent de mon petit cerveau.

***O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 9**

**La retenue**

Les pas des élèves du futur les guidaient vers leur destination sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

-Respire un grand coup, tu es toute pâle, disait Victoire à Antigone.

-Rappelle-toi de nos recommandations et tout ira bien, ajouta Teddy.

-N'oublie pas de rester polie.

-Et de sourire.

-S'il engage la conversation, répond posément à ses questions.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour rien, c'est inutile.

-Les contacts physiques sont proscrits pour la première rencontre.

-Mais tu ne le repousse pas s'il te prend dans ses bras.

Antigone resta bloquée un instant sur les deux dernières remarques de ses amis.

-Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que Severus Rogue me prenne dans ses bras pendant ma retenue pour l'avoir insulté pendant son cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-On sait jamais, répondit Ted. Il peut toujours te prendre enfin pour sa fille et réagir comme n'importe quel parent.

-Si je tombe d'un escabeau dans son bureau pendant que je replace des ingrédients de potions, peut-être qu'il osera me toucher pour me rattraper. Et encore, j'ai des doutes...

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, râla Teddy.

-Je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

Victoire entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt lorsque la porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous cessez vos chamailleries sur le pas de ma porte et laissez Miss Potter seule pour sa retenue ? menaça-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit vivement Victoire et elle attira Teddy avec elle pour s'éloigner.

-Entrez ! cracha Rogue en écartant le battant de la porte pour la laisser passer.

Antigone jeta un dernier regard à ses amis dans le couloir. Rapidement, elle vit Teddy lui faire un clin d'œil et Victoire croiser les doigts dans son dos. Un imperceptible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, puis elle rentra dans le bureau.

***O*O*O*O***

La table des Gryffondor était bruyante, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. Par contre, Teddy Lupin était silencieux et ça, c'était inhabituel. Lui qui parlait normalement à tout le monde avec entrain, ne disait mots. Victoire ne parlait pas non plus mais chez elle, ça passait presque inaperçu. Elle savait se faire discrète et silencieuse parfois.

Bien sûr, à cette table bruyante, personne ne pouvait véritablement remarquer ce comportement étrange. Sauf Hermione, évidemment.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas : il manquait un membre à leur trio et c'était perturbant. Surtout en de pareilles circonstances.

-Non, tout va bien, répondit Teddy.

Hermione tourna la tête une instant pour faire le tour de la table des yeux, puis revint à eux.

-Où est Antigone ?

Elle n'était pas là. Elle ne mangeait pas à la table des Gryffondor, ni à celle des Serpentard ; elle n'était nulle part dans la Grande Salle. Pire que tout, elle n'était pas avec eux, ses deux meilleurs amis.

-En retenue.

-Oh … mais enfin, pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes sinistres ?

Victoire la regarda comme si elle était cinglée, avant d'annoncer :

-La vie d'Antigone se joue ce soir, on a le droit d'être angoissés.

Teddy hocha lentement la tête, en signe de confirmation.

-Sa vie ? s'étonna Hermione. Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré comme expression ? Une retenue avec Rogue ne va pas la tuer. Ça fait très dramatique, vous savez ?

-Mais c'est vrai ! insista Teddy.

-Antigone a passé les dix dernières années de sa vie à chercher son père, expliqua Victoire. Si aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle l'a retrouvé, il la repousse encore, son monde risque de s'écrouler. Et je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera après.

Ces derniers mots les plongèrent tous les trois dans un étrange silence pensif.

***O*O*O*O***

La retenue était longue et pénible. Antigone récurait des chaudrons sans magie et dans le silence le plus complet. Rogue la surveillait vaguement depuis son bureau sans dire un mot. Au début, elle comptait les chaudrons qu'elle nettoyait pour s'occuper mais elle avait fini par perdre le fil et il lui semblait qu'elle en avait déjà remit au moins des milliers en état !

Elle avait quasiment terminé celui dont elle s'occupait quand le maître des potions s'adressa à elle :

-Pourquoi Potter ?

Antigone s'arrêta net.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle doucement sans quitter le fond du chaudron des yeux.

Rogue soupira, mécontent de devoir répéter des mots qui semblaient lui écorcher la bouche. Néanmoins, il s'expliqua :

-Pourquoi te faire adopter par Potter ?

-Oh...

Antigone releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il paraissait infiniment sérieux ; il aurait d'ailleurs était étrange qu'il ne le soit pas.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion. Harry n'a jamais voulu me dire la vraie raison. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaisse lui-même ce qui t'a réellement poussé à le choisir lui.

La jeune fille attendit quelques instants que son père réponde mais comme il ne disait rien, elle retourna à sa tache. Ce n'est que deux chaudrons et demi plus tard qu'il posa à nouveau une question :

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois.

-De quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment née dans un chaudron à partir d'une potion ? Je veux dire... tu n'as pas de mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Antigone renifla dédaigneusement.

-Je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que la seule femme que tu aimeras jamais est morte et qu'il n'y en aura aucune autre.

Le ton d'Antigone était calme, elle était parfaitement sûre d'elle même. C'était plus qu'une supposition qu'elle faisait, elle le savait, parce qu'elle venait du futur. C'était une certitude et cela rendait ses paroles encore plus effrayantes. Severus se frotta les tempes comme s'il luttait contre un douloureux mal de tête.

-Comment... ?

-Harry me l'a dit, précisa-t-elle.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit, s'étonna-t-il. Et je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Seul Dumbledore est au courant.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre un peu affolé :

-Il m'aurait trahi ?

-Non, tu...

Elle coupa sa phrase.

-Je ne suis pas censée dire ce genre de chose...

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille... qui craqua au bout de même pas deux secondes :

-Tu vas lui montrer, dit-elle très vite. A ta mort, tu vas laisser à Harry des souvenirs. Il m'en a déjà montré quelques uns d'ailleurs !

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire alors que celui de son père se décomposait.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux connaître autant de chose sur ma vie alors que je ne connais rien sur toi ? Je suis sûr que tu en sais plus sur moi qui n'ait jamais était présent dans ta vie que sur Potter, alors que c'est lui qui t'a élevée !

Antigone prit une moue pensive avant de répondre lentement :

-Oui, c'est sûrement vrai. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, j'ai posé des questions à tout le monde, ce que toi tu n'as pas fait, accusa-t-elle. Je suis ici depuis plus d'une semaine, tu aurais pu t'intéresser un peu plus à ce que j'avais à t'apprendre. Mais rien.

-A part ce soir, rectifia-t-il.

-A part ce soir, répéta-t-elle. Un changement radical auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Pourquoi ces questions soudainement ?

-Je voulais savoir.

-Pourquoi pas avant ? insista-t-elle.

-Parce que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé seul avec toi...

Antigone arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

-... et que j'ai parlé avec Slughorn.

-Oh non, pas encore lui ! se lamenta la jeune Serpentard.

Elle faillit rire, mais ne le fit pas. La situation n'était pas drôle. Loin de là...

-Comment es-tu venu ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu le sais déjà, répondit-elle. Et ce n'est pas ça la vrai question, ajouta-t-elle avant que Severus ait eu le temps de parler.

-C'est ce que je demande, trancha-t-il. Comment es-tu venu ?

Antigone choisit de ne pas lui hurler qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi mais que son stupide cerveau n'osait pas admettre qu'il puisse penser une telle chose. A la place, elle répondit à sa question, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse :

-Avec l'aide de Ted et Victoire, j'ai réalisé une potion permettant de remonter dans le temps. J'avais trouvé la recette dans un vieux livre de la réserve et il m'a fallut presque un an pour parvenir à mes fins, mais j'ai réussi et me voilà ici !

-Ce que Slughorn disait était donc vrai : tu es douée en potions. Tu as pourtant été élevée par Potter et, excuse moi si cela te dérange mais c'est la vérité, il est vraiment mauvais dans cette matière.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Il pense que ça vient de toi et de l'admiration que je te portais.

-Oh.

Severus ne savait plus quoi répondre face une telle marque d'affection. Il tenta comme il pouvait de garder le masque d'impassibilité qu'il arborait habituellement. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi quand il vit Antigone sourire davantage et se lever pour s'asseoir face à son bureau, face à lui.

-Tu t'intéresses un peu à moi, maintenant, dit-elle. J'aime bien.

-Evidemment ! répliqua-t-il. Tu clames dans tout le château que tu es ma fille. J'ai bien le droit de savoir qui tu es pour oser dire ce genre de chose, j'ai un minimum de réputation à tenir.

Bien sûr, pensa Antigone. Son point de vue n'était pas tout à fait tel qu'elle l'aurait aimé, mais c'était déjà un début. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

-Vas-y ! lança-t-elle. Pose-moi des questions, je te répondrais !

Elle se rendait compte que son ton était devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes très familier et joyeux. Et elle aimait vraiment ça. Severus lui par contre semblait un peu effrayé. Cette fillette représentait un futur totalement inconnu qui lui faisait vraiment peur et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Le silence s'éternisa et comme Severus ne semblait pas prêt à le briser, Antigone parla à nouveau :

-Ou alors on peut parler de choses moins personnelles, si tu préfères.

Elle attendit un moment pendant lequel le professeur sembla se détendre imperceptiblement et elle poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Parle-moi de ta potion, demanda-t-elle doucement, celle qui a servi à me donner naissance. Si on peut vraiment parler de naissance dans mon cas, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-Potter ne t'as pas déjà tout raconté à ce propos ? railla-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle pas le moins du monde perturbée par son ton mauvais. Tu n'as pas laissé beaucoup d'écrit se rapportant à la potion. Personne n'a vraiment compris comment tu avais réussi là où tous ceux qui avaient tenté avant avaient échoué. Même si les journaux ont publié des centaines d'hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Severus resta pensif un moment, analysant les informations que venaient de lui révéler Antigone. Ainsi donc il allait réussir alors que tous les autres avaient échoué. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de lui, mais il s'était tout de même attaquer à quelque chose de compliquer : créer une vie à partir d'une potion. Ce n'était pas évident. Bien sûr, en voyant Antigone arriver du futur, il avait eu la confirmation de sa réussite mais pour le moment, il en était encore loin.

Néanmoins, il avait apparemment réussi à grader son secret loin dur regard des autres et cela, il en était plutôt fier.

-Je ne peux pas trop en parler encore, répondit-il finalement. J'ai entamé un processus long et complexe tentant de recréer la gestation chez l'être humain. Mais j'en suis plus à des expérimentations pour le moment qu'à une véritable potion capable de former quelqu'un comme toi.

Antigone hocha la tête lentement, pensive.

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Rogue au bout de quelques instants de silence.

La fillette sourit légèrement. Elle y était enfin arrivée, il lui posait une question. Il s'intéressait à elle et cela lui faisait bien plus plaisir que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

-Seize ans. Mon anniversaire était la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Au cas où tu aurais voulu m'offrir un cadeau.

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un petit sourire bien malgré lui.

-Je ne comptais pas t'en offrir un.

-Dommage… j'aurais bien aimé…

-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Bien sûr ! On a quitté le « futur » juste après mon anniversaire, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de le fêter. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si la famille allait organiser une grande fête pour moi. Il y en a certains qui ont toujours du mal à m'accepter.

-La famille ? s'étonna le professeur. Quelle famille ?

-Ma famille, répondit simplement Antigone. Harry et Ginny, avec mes trois petits frères et sœur, James, Albus et Lily bien sûr. Mais aussi tous leurs cousins les Weasley et puis aussi Andromeda et Teddy qui est un peu comme un frère pour moi.

Rogue ne put répondre à ça et laissa Antigone poursuivre :

-Bien sûr parmi tous, il y en a forcément qui ont un peu de mal avec le fait que je sois ta fille. Ce sont tous des Gryffondor que tu as détesté toute ta vie, cela paraît normal. Mais ils le cachent bien et puis ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Même Ron a réussi à surmonter la haine qu'il te vouait et Ginny a finit par comprendre que je ne prendrais pas la place de ses enfants.

-Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette question.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Maintenant, oui. Avant, c'est autre chose…

Severus fut un moment étonné qu'elle ne développe pas plus, alors qu'elle paraissait toujours d'humeur à lui en dire plus que nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Le visage d'Antigone se ferma automatiquement, comme un réflexe qu'elle avait appris à mettre en place depuis longtemps, et Severus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du poser cette question. La réponse était évidente et le ton d'Antigone se fit plus coupant lorsqu'elle parla :

-Tu n'étais plus là. Tu m'avais laissée seule dans un monde qui te prenait pour un traître. Je n'avais que les Potter pour me protéger et encore. Le monde extérieur me rejetait parce que les journaux publiaient des articles dévoilant que j'étais une créature hybride, pas une véritable sorcière et qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher. J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'Harry avait fait l'objet d'un procès pour avoir osé me garder et ne pas m'avoir jeté aux ordures dès le début.

Severus resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle reprenne :

-Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps et de recul pour dépasser toutes ces horreurs et vivre vraiment ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Severus n'aurait su dire s'il était plus surpris ou effrayé par les mots d'Antigone. Il attendit plusieurs minutes que le visage de sa fille se détente un peu et changea de sujet :

-Qui est ton professeur de défense contre les forces de mal dans le futur ?

-Un imbécile qui ne mérite même pas d'être nommé, répondit-elle en retrouvant presque immédiatement le sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas être aussi doué si tu n'as pas eu un bon professeur, contra-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

-Tu trouves que je suis douée ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Oui, avoua-t-il tout de même à contre cœur. Mais Lupin est meilleur que toi.

-Je sais, fit-elle sans paraître du tout déçue. C'est Harry qui nous a tout appris et Teddy a été son élève le plus assidu. Moi je préférais les potions et Victoire était moins souvent présente.

-Potter n'est pas si doué que ça, protesta-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, contra Antigone. Mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Non, Severus n'avouerait jamais à voix haute que Potter était doué. La seule chose qu'il lui accordait était la facilité avec laquelle il détournait les règlements pour faire des bêtises.

Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur de pierre du bureau.

-Il est tard, fit-il. La retenue est terminée.

Tout en se levant, Antigone se fit la remarque que le temps était passé beaucoup plus vite pendant qu'elle discutait avec son père que pendant sa séance de récurage de chaudrons. Et elle avait adoré. C'est très certainement cette pensée qui la poussa à demander :

-Est-ce que je pourrais revenir demain ?

Severus fut tellement surpris qu'il ne parvint pas à garder son masque d'impassibilité et qu'un air incrédule se peint sur son visage.

-Euh… oui, finit-il par bafouiller après un long moment de silence pendant lequel il avait tenté de récupérer sa maîtrise du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Antigone lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer tous les cachots de Poudlard et partit en laçant par-dessus son épaule :

-Merci Papa !

Et la porte se referma.

Si Severus Rogue n'avait pas déjà été assis, il serait sûrement tombé par terre.

***O*O*O*O***

La soirée était relativement avancée quand Antigone entra dans la chambre qui lui était réservée pendant son voyage dans le passé. Victoire et Teddy étaient là aussi à l'attendre. L'une assise dans le canapé, en relisant son devoir de métamorphose, l'autre allongé sur le tapis, en s'amusant à produire des petites étincelles multicolores au bout de sa baguette.

Quand Antigone ouvrit la porte, le Gryffondor se leva immédiatement et Victoire laissa tomber son devoir pour fixer son attention sur la fille de Rogue. Son visage était impassible et ses deux amis ne parvenaient pas à deviner si sa retenue s'était bien déroulée.

-Alors ? demanda finalement Teddy incapable de tenir sa langue.

Antigone ne dit rien, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Et pas un faible sourire. Un vrai sourire de ravissement qui rassura immédiatement ses deux amis et les enchanta.

-Raconte ! s'exclama Victoire.

La Serpentard vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de sa meilleure amie. Et elle raconta.

Elle raconta la froideur avec laquelle son père l'avait d'abord reçu. L'ennui du récurage de chaudrons. L'immense espoir qui l'avait envahi quand il avait commencé à lui poser des questions. Le découragement qui avait failli l'envahir quand il n'avait plus osé poser de questions. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand il lui avait demandé si elle était heureuse. La peur de se faire à nouveau engloutir par sa propre tristesse et solitude. L'immense joie qui l'avait envahie quand il avait osé lui dire qu'elle était douée. L'impression de réellement appartenir à une famille en sortant.

Elle raconta tout.

-Tu vas vraiment retourner le voir demain ? demanda Teddy surpris quand elle eut fini.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps. Le plus important c'est qu'il m'en ait donné l'autorisation.

Elle rayonnait littéralement. Teddy se fit cette remarque en l'observant et soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier.

-Ce week-end, nous irons voir mes parents, annonça-t-il sûr de lui.

-Tu n'es plus complètement apeuré à l'idée de les voir ? se moqua Victoire.

-Non, répondit-il sans s'énerver face à la remarque. Si Severus a pu changer d'avis et accepter Ant', je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à persuader mes parents.

-Tu n'auras pas à les persuader, contra doucement Victoire. N'importe qui étant un tant soit peu intelligent sera très heureux de faire ta connaissance.

***O*O*O*O***

_Poudlard_

_1er mai 2014_

-Vous les avez retrouvés ? demanda Fleur en entrant dans le bureau de la directrice avant même de dire bonjour.

Minerva McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau, une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Harry et Andromeda était déjà là et les airs qu'ils affichaient n'étaient pas vraiment pour rassurer Fleur. La mère de Victoire se précipita vers la directrice et reposa sa question :

-Vous les avez retrouvés ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, fut la réponse de la directrice et Fleur crut bien qu'elle allait s'effondrer, là dans ce bureau, devant toutes ces personnes.

Bill, son mari, qui était entré juste après elle, s'approcha pour l'enserrer dans ses bras juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer et elle put cacher ses larmes contre son épaule.

-Néanmoins, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, les elfes de maison ainsi que les fantômes du château nous ont rapporté suffisamment d'indice pour que nous puissions élaborer une hypothèse qui me semble être assez proche de la vérité.

-Ils ont été enlevé !? s'exclama Fleur en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura la directrice. Ils n'ont pas été enlevés.

-Où sont-ils alors ?

-Il semblerait que nos trois élèves soient retournés dans le passé pour découvrir leurs… origines.

Fleur fut tellement choquée par la révélation du professeur McGonagall qu'elle en oublia de respirer pendant un moment et fut forcer de s'asseoir avant de s'évanouir.

Harry fut le premier à rompre l'étrange silence qui s'était formé après l'annonce de la directrice.

-Comment ça « retourner dans le passé » ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, d'après le journal intime d'Antigone Rogue que nous avons retrouvé dans ses affaires, elle aurait fabriquait une potion capable de les ramener tous les trois au temps où Severus, Remus et Nymphadora étaient encore vivants. Son niveau en potion étant excellent, nous pouvons penser qu'elle a réussi et qu'ils sont désormais tous les trois dans le Poudlard d'il y a 17 ans.

-Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr, protesta Andromeda. Je veux dire, comment être sûr qu'ils sont bien arrivés là-bas et qu'ils n'y courent aucun risque ?

-J'ai interrogé les fantômes à ce sujet, répondit le professeur McGonagall, et ils m'ont appris qu'il y a 17 ans, en effet, trois élèves du futur ont débarqué à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus sur leurs parents. Ils sont les seuls à s'en souvenir car notre mémoire a semble-t-il était effacée à leur départ. Ils vont donc revenir par leur propre moyen et nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, conclut-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Dans combien de temps rentreront-ils ? demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Un peu moins de 3 semaines.

Bill serra un peu plus sa femme contre lui alors qu'Harry et Andromeda échangeait un regard entendu : jamais Antigone, Teddy et Victoire n'arrêteraient de repousser les limites du danger. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils ne la franchiraient jamais.

***O*O*O*O***

**Note de l'auteur : **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel j'ai posté mon chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais le prochain. Néanmoins, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic =)


	10. Victoire

**Titre** : La Triste Vie d'Antigone Rogue

**Auteur** : LaFourmii

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Harry et cie sont la propriété de JK. Rowling. Et rien de ce que j'écris ne me rapporte de l'argent.

**Note** : J'essaierai de me faire pardonner de mon retard par un updating un peu plus fréquent si je le peux…

***O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 10**

**Victoire **

Victoire ne sut dire ce qui l'étonna le plus ce matin du 2 mai quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle : ses amis qui l'attendaient avec un gâteau d'anniversaire en forme de V et une banderole sur laquelle s'étalait en lettres colorées "Bon anniversaire Victoire Weasley !" ou le fait que personne ne semblait prêter attention à un jour aussi spécial que celui-ci. Non pas parce qu'il correspondait à son anniversaire, mais plutôt parce qu'il célébrait la victoire d'Harry Potter, la défaite de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avisa Severus Rogue qui discutait avec Albus Dumbledore qu'elle comprit son erreur : à l'époque à laquelle ils étaient coincés, la Victoire n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écrièrent Antigone et Teddy d'une voix chantante alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant de bruits !

-Bien sur que si ! répliqua Ted. Et c'est même une excellente excuse pour faire la fête ce soir dans la Tour Gryffondor. Et puis, tu as vu : je m'en suis souvenu !

Antigone lui donna un méchant coup de coude alors que Victoire s'asseyait en face d'eux.

-Seulement parce que je te l'ai rappelé, précisa la Serpentard. C'est étrange, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Victoire. Personne ne célèbre la fin de la guerre.

-Oui, approuva Teddy. On est le 2 mai et on va avoir cours ! Tu te rends compte ?

-C'est normal, la Victoire n'a pas encore eu lieu. Nous sommes dans le passé, rappela la Serdaigle.

-Je trouve ça vraiment étrange, répéta Antigone.

-Je pense qu'il y a tout de même des avantages, dit Teddy en enfournant une énorme cuillère de porridge dans la bouche. On n'est pas obligé de faire cette minute de silence au petit déjeuner ce qui a le don de me couper l'appétit tous les ans et l'anniversaire de Victoire ne passe pas inaperçu à Poudlard.

-Franchement, je n'avais pas besoin de toute cette attention, fit-elle en désignant avec un certain mépris la banderole et le gâteau.

-Allez, sois sympa Victoire et laisse nous profiter un peu, tenta Teddy pour lui faire perdre sa mine renfrognée. Ça nous fait plaisir.

-Pas moi, grogna la jeune Weasley en croisant les bras avec un air légèrement boudeur.

Hermione, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation, étant assise juste à côté de Teddy, choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

-De quelle victoire parlez-vous ?

-Victoire Weasley, répondit immédiatement le petit Lupin la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat de ladite Victoire. Quelle drôle de question !

-Non, pas ça ! s'expliqua Hermione. Vous parliez d'un événement, d'une victoire qui n'a pas encore eu lieu dans notre temps.

-Le 2 mai 1998, récita la Serdaigle. Victoire de la Bataille de Poudlard qui mit fin à la guerre entre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et l'ordre du Phénix par la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres de la main du célèbre Harry James Potter. Merci professeur Binns pour ses passionnant cours d'histoire de la magie.

-C'est aussi accessoirement le jour de la naissance de Victoire, compléta Teddy avec un sourire. D'où son prénom.

Harry, pas très loin du trio, faillit s'étouffer en entendant son nom alors que Ron s'exclamait :

-J'y crois pas mec ! Tu vas réussir à tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est vraiment trop cool !

-Ce n'est pas juste cool, Ron, renchérit Seamus. C'est carrément extraordinaire. !

-Donc dans un an, reprit Hermione stoppant d'un geste de la main les commentaires des Gryffondor, Harry mettra fin à la guerre qui nous oppresse tous en ce moment ?

-C'est ça, confirma Antigone. Mais ne posez pas trop de questions, nous ne pouvons pas répondre.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé en direction de Teddy, qui n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Tu ne veux pas nous dire comment Harry a réussi à tuer Tu-Sais-Qui? essaya Ron.

-Non.

-Tu peux nous dire qui mourra ?

-Encore moins !

-Mais enfin…

-Arrête Ron, l'interrompit Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous révéler d'informations qui pourraient changer le futur.

Ron allait protester mais Teddy reprit la parole joyeusement :

-Qui est partant pour une fête dans la tour Gryffondor ce soir pour l'anniversaire de Victoire ?

Seule la Serdaigle semblait réticente à l'idée. Les autres explosèrent presque littéralement de joie.

***O*O*O*O***

La journée défila bien trop rapidement pour Victoire qui avait espéré convaincre ses amis d'annuler cette fête stupide et inutile dans la tour des Gryffondor. Elle n'avait nullement l'envie d'être le centre de toute l'attention, elle l'était déjà suffisamment avec cette histoire de voyage dans le passé et toutes les bêtises d'Antigone et Teddy. Mais ses tentatives furent vaines et le soir même, elle se retrouva dans la salle commune entourée de Gryffondor fêtards qui cherchaient n'importe quel prétexte pour s'amuser.

-Arrête de bouder et viens t'amuser ! s'exclama Ted en s'approchant du fauteuil dans lequel elle essayait de se cacher.

Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur autour d'elle avant de répondre :

-Je ne crois pas.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel puis se laissa tomber à côté d'elle ou plutôt à moitié sur elle étant donné que le fauteuil était trop petit pour deux personnes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Je reste avec toi ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ta soirée à t'ennuyer toute seule alors que c'est ton anniversaire !

La jeune fille le regarda un peu étonnée, avant de répondre avec un sourire :

-Merci.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment à observer les autres Gryffondor rire et danser avec joie puis Victoire reprit la parole :

-Tu es stressé.

-Quoi ? N… Non pas du tout !

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Ted ne répondit pas et la Serdaigle en profita pour continuer :

-Tu es stressé parce que demain nous allons voir tes parents et que tu ne sais ni comment ils vont réagir ni comment _tu_ vas réagir.

-Je… c'est… oui, je suis stressé, avoua-t-il. Tu peux comprendre, non ? Enfin tu as bien vu comment Severus a réagi quand il a appris qu'Antigone était sa fille : il s'est enfui en courant. Alors même maintenant qu'il l'a plus ou moins acceptée, j'ai toujours peur.

-Je comprends. Mais tu ne devrais pas être effrayé comme ça. Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui. Et si jamais ils sont méchants avec toi, je les transforme en crapauds ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Teddy explosa de rire.

-Arrête ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des batraciens comme parents !

-Ce serait rigolo : Teddy le têtard, fils de Remus le crapaud et Nymphadora la grenouille. C'est cool, non ?

Leurs rires redoublèrent et ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle.

-Au fait, où est Antigone ? demanda Victoire quand ils se furent enfin calmés. Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin du cours de Métamorphose avec McGo. J'ai été voir dans notre chambre mais elle n'y était pas. Tu sais où elle est partie ?

-Probablement quelque part dans les cachots.

*******O*O*O*O***

-Alors c'est dans ce chaudron que je suis née ?

-C'est dans celui-ci que j'ai commencé en tous cas.

Depuis la fin des cours, Antigone étudiait le bureau de son père et elle venait juste de tomber sur un chaudron bouillonnant à l'aspect intrigant.

-Ce n'est probablement qu'une ébauche, un essai. Je ne pense pas réussir du premier coup. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas réussir du tout avant que tu arrives.

-Tu doutais de ton talent ?

-Je doutais que cette expérience soit réalisable, ça paraissait complètement fou.

-Mais finalement c'est faisable. J'en suis la preuve vivante !

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait le cours de sa vie. Cette fillette était particulièrement effrayante à ses yeux. Elle apportait un futur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer. Et depuis, il avait peur. Il avait peut et il doutait. Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ces sentiments. Il n'était pas certain que cette enfant née dans un chaudron soit une bonne idée. Il était complètement perdu mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il observa quelques instants Antigone qui était partie à la découverte d'autres coins de son laboratoire à Potions, puis décida de briser le silence :

-Tu ne fais pas la fête avec tes amis Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle sans s'étonner du fait qu'il soit au courant de leur petite fête improvisée. C'est la première et dernière fois que je passe mon 2 mai avec toi. J'en fêterais d'autres des anniversaires de Victoire.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais passer le 2 mai avec moi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de ta mort, dit-elle avec un sourire triste et il eut soudain l'envie étrange et terrifiante de la prendre dans ses bras pour retirer cette moue peinée de son visage, mais il la chassa bien vite.

-Merci de me rappeler que je vais bientôt mourir. C'est assez rassurant, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu oublieras tout une fois que je serais partie alors ça n'est pas d'une très grande importance.

Il voulut répliquer que, pour le moment, il se souvenait de tout et qu'il trouvait particulièrement terrifiant qu'on lui annonce sa mort prochaine mais elle ne le laissa pas parler et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Tu sais, il est assez étrange et paradoxal de célébrer l'anniversaire de ta mort avec toi, vivant… La situation parait…

-Folle ?

-Je pensais plutôt à décalée.

-Tu as voyagé dans le temps et modifié le passé. Tout peut te sembler décalé ! Et puis nous ne célébrons rien du tout ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

***O*O*O*O***

-Viens danser ! lança Teddy après quelques minutes de silence.

-Pas question ! répondit Victoire fermement.

-Viens danser avec moi, tenta-t-il.

-Et tu crois que c'est _ça_ qui va me faire changer d'avis ?

-S'il-te-plaît ?

Elle le regarda faire ses yeux de chien battu pour qu'elle change d'avis puis lâcha :

-D'accord.

Il se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et lui tendit aussitôt la main. Elle la prit avec réticence. Pas parce que c'était lui, mais parce qu'elle n'aimait pas danser. Vraiment pas. Les notes mélodieuses et lentes d'un slow s'élevèrent dans la salle et le Gryffondor murmura un « parfait » que Victoire fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Un fois sur la piste de danse, Teddy prit la Serdaigle par la taille alors qu'elle plaçait ses bras autour de son cou et ils commencèrent à tourner lentement. La musique les guidait doucement et la jeune fille pensa même que ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, finalement.

-Joyeux anniversaire Victoire, murmura le garçon au bout d'un moment de silence entre eux.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Teddy pour se laisser bercer par le doux rythme de la mélodie et la lente respiration du garçon.

***O*O*O*O***

Cette nuit-là, Teddy et Victoire restèrent plus longtemps ensemble sans se disputer que jamais et pour une fois leurs cœurs semblaient battre à l'unisson.

Cette nuit-là, Antigone discuta longuement avec son père, Severus Rogue, de sujets plus ou moins importants et pour une fois, elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Quand elle quitta enfin le bureau de son père, elle retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé de leur suite et passa dans sa chambre sans les réveiller, une joie nouvelle réchauffant son cœur. Antigone délaissait ce cycle de tristesse infinie dans lequel elle s'était si longtemps enfermée pour découvrir avec bonheur un monde plus ensoleillé.

***O*O*O*O***

-Vous êtes sûres que ça va bien se passer ? demanda le petit Teddy pour la énième fois.

-Mais oui ! répondit Victoire, exaspérée par son comportement puéril. Où est donc passé le Gryffondor courageux et intrépide qui était notre meilleur ami ?

-Franchement, je crois qu'il s'est fait la malle, souffla le garçon, faisant de l'humour pour cacher son manque d'assurance évident et sa nervosité.

-Arrête de retourner la situation dans tous les sens, tu vas te faire des nœuds au cerveau ! Vas-y avant de te défiler ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Ted ne répondit rien, trop occupé à regarder la bâtisse tordu dressée devant lui qu'il connaissait bien et qui ne lui faisait pas aussi peur d'habitude.

Le matin même, ils étaient allés demander la permission à Dumbledore de quitter le château pour rendre visite aux parents de Teddy. Il avait longuement hésité, leur proposant plutôt de les faire venir mais les adolescents savaient que Remus et Nymphadora n'arriveraient pas avant plusieurs jours, voire semaines, à Poudlard et ils n'étaient pas sûrs que leur départ ne serait pas programmé avant qu'ils aient pu voir les Lupin. Le directeur avait fini par accepter et leur avait créé un portoloin qui les avait directement amenés dans le jardin des Weasley.

-On peut y aller ? demanda Antigone qui n'avait pas pris part à leur dispute et qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Oui, oui, répondit Victoire en poussant Teddy vers l'entrée.

Antigone frappa à la porte du Terrier et attendit. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui vint leur ouvrir, un peu étonnée de trouver trois adolescents inconnus sur le seuil de sa maison.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Nous sommes les trois voyageurs dans le temps, annonça Victoire parfaitement sûre d'elle.

-Les quoi ?

-Les voyageurs dans le temps, répéta-t-elle. Nous venons du futur.

-Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour être fous au point de croire à ce genre de chose, non ?

-Dumbledore devait vous prévenir, intervint Antigone qui semblait comprendre d'où venait le problème. Par hibou. Vous n'avez pas reçu de…

Elle se tut quand une vieille chouette s'écrasa soudainement à ses pieds avec un paquet dans le bec.

-…lettre ? finit-elle.

-Erol ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en ramassant la missive et en laissant l'oiseau repartir avec quelques plumes froissées.

Elle parcourut le parchemin en ouvrant de plus en plus grand les yeux au fil de sa lecture. Elle la relut plusieurs fois avant de finalement demander timidement :

-Victoire Weasley ?

La Serdaigle lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis se dépêcha de présenter ses deux meilleurs amis :

-Ted Lupin et Antigone Rogue. Nous sommes ici pour voir les parents de Teddy : Remus et Nymphadora.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il semble, répondit Mrs Weasley lentement en jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Entrez. Ils doivent être dans le salon.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et Antigone fut obligée de pousser Ted pour qu'il avance. A l'intérieur, ils furent tous les trois assaillis par d'étranges sentiments contradictoires. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les lieux qui ne changeraient pratiquement pas dans le futur, pourtant il leur semblait que ce n'était pas la même maison que celle qu'ils avaient connus, qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient l'impression de détonner dans ce salon alors qu'ils y avaient quasiment grandis. C'était le voyage dans le temps qui leur donnait ce sentiment bizarre à la fois d'appartenir au lieu et de s'y sentir étrangers.

Ils passèrent outre ce léger malaise et avancèrent davantage jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement face à Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks qui discutaient à voix basse. Teddy était totalement incapable de faire un pas de plus, fasciné et effrayé par la vision de ses parents.

Doucement, Victoire appuya sur son dos en signe d'encouragement et Antigone se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des adultes sur eux. Quand Tonks et Remus tournèrent la tête vers eux, le petit Lupin ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Maman ! Papa !

Et il se précipita sur eux pour les embrasser sous leurs regards étonnés.

-Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser se débrouiller maintenant, chuchota Antigone. Il y arrivera très bien tout seul.

-Oui, approuva Victoire dans un murmure, maintenant que son courage de Gryffondor lui est revenu.

Elles jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à Teddy. Surexcité, il tentait d'expliquer la situation à ses parents qui souriaient devant tant d'agitation sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il leur racontait. Les deux filles quittèrent la pièce, confiantes.

***O*O*O*O***

-Ça y est, le monstre a vu ses parents. Nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous, dans le futur, dit Victoire.

-Ne l'appelle pas « monstre », lui reprocha Antigone. Il pourrait mal le prendre, avec la lycanthropie de son père.

-Mais tu sais bien que c'est juste affectif.

-Oui.

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises à la table des Weasley pendant que leur ami discutait avec ses parents. Elles n'avaient pas voulu le déranger mais elles savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester trop longtemps et devraient bientôt rentrer à Poudlard.

-Quand est-ce que la potion de retour sera fini ? reprit Victoire après un long moment de silence.

-Je ne peux pas le dire exactement. J'avais prévu un délai d'un mois au début mais il me semble que j'avance plus vite et si je demande de l'aide à mon père, nous pourrions probablement repartir encore plus tôt ? Tu as envie de rentrer ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas ici mais ce n'est pas mon monde. Ni le tien, Antigone, ne l'oublie pas. Tu t'es construit une vie dans notre monde, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça. Et je sais que tu en as envie.

-Parfois, je me demande… J'ai une famille ici.

-Ton père ne survivra pas longtemps, tu le sais parfaitement.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Ta vraie famille, notre famille, t'attend là-bas, reprit Victoire. J'espère que tu en es consciente. Tu n'auras rien à regretter en partant d'ici.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça.

-Peut-être. Mais je sais que c'est la vérité. Et toi aussi. Tu reviendras de ton séjour dans le passé avec de merveilleux souvenirs mais surtout pas de regrets.

-Si tu le dis.

Elles se turent un long moment puis Victoire reprit la parole :

-Il est temps de rentrer. Allons chercher le monstre.

Le surnom arracha un léger sourire à Antigone qui se leva et suivit Victoire.

***O*O*O*O***

Quand Antigone et Victoire entrèrent dans le salon, Teddy était dans les bras de sa mère, souriant, pendant que Remus parlait à voix basse en le regardant tendrement. C'était un spectacle attendrissant mais terriblement douloureux quand on se rappelait qu'il serait unique.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, fit Victoire doucement, mais nous allons devoir partir.

Le petit Gryffondor les regarda puis se retourna vers ses parents qu'il serra dans ses bras en murmurant un merci à peine audible. Puis il quitta la pièce avec ses deux amies.

-Alors ? demanda Antigone une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

-Alors quoi ? répondit Teddy. Vous n'avez tout de même pas stressé pour moi ?

-Idiot ! souffla Antigone pendant que Victoire lui ébouriffait les cheveux pour lui faire payer sa plaisanterie plus que douteuse.

-Sérieusement, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda à nouveau Antigone.

Teddy leur offrit son plus beau sourire avant de sortir son portoloin et de disparaître. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré avant d'en faire de même. Elles avaient retrouvé leur Teddy, Gryffondor stupide et charmeur à ses heures perdues.

***O*O*O*O***


End file.
